Twisted Petals
by Cobek
Summary: While fighting Ulquiorra atop the fortress of Los Noches Ichigo awakens the truth within him but is it for the better? this is my first true fanfic. pairings: KaienXKukakkuxYinxNejibana ShuuheiXYang Unohana with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques,Toshirou Hitsugaya with Tia Halibel, Yoruichi with Soifon and Kisuke with Nemu. semi evil Kaien/Ichigo! read at your own peril! jk enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Bleach T rated twisted Petals

While fighting Ulquiorra atop the fortress of Los Noches Ichigo awakens the truth within him but is it for the better?

ichigo couldnt help but stare in shock as he watched his archenemy use his trump card, his resurreccion, atop one of the towers.

"Enclose, Murcialago." ichigo stood still in shock as he was enveloped in a wave of spiritual pressure that took form as a heavy rainfall of dark green reishi.

"Don't be scared, don't drop your guard." he coldy advised, "stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for even a moment"

With that the Cuarto Espada used sonido, so fast Ichigo lost sight of his opponent, only to have his vision suddenly shoot to the right as a clawed hand grasped the side of his head.

Ichigo doesn't react fast enough and ends up being thrown through one of the towers.

'So fast,' Ichigo thought', I cant even follow his movements!'

His thoughts were stopped short as he looked up to see Ulqiourra floating in the opening of the hole.

"why do you persist?" he questioned, "Do you truly believe you can beat me?" Ichigo stared up at the Espada as he stood up, using his blade Tensa Zangetsu, to help him up.

"It's not that I know I can," he answered, standing up right, "It's that I HAVE TOO!" He shouts as he flash-steps to ulquiorra's left attempting to slash the emotionless arrancar from shoulder to hip.

"So you believe." Ulquiorra replies as he sonidoes behind the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as he turns around to the sight of a bright green cero charging at the tip of the Cuarto's finger. "Cero-GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The deep red and green waves of energy collide creatingan explosion destroying the top of the tower. Ichigo flash-steps to the ground and looks up to see Ulquiorra once again on top of the tower.

"clever of you to use your getsuga tensho to block against my cero." he states, loud enough for the soul reaper below to hear.

"But it seems your at your limit" he announces as he creates an electric spear in his right hand." Pitiful"

the arrancar pulls the spear back and hurls it at the human in front of him.

Ichigo dodges it at the last second only to look at another spear shooting toards to his head's new location. " GETUGA TENSHO!" using his most powerful move he barely diverts the spear but its to late.

Blood drips from Ichigo as he stands hunched over. He raises his head, breathing heavely, showing half of his mask had been used to to protect his face from being implaed by the high speed projectile.

'I'm not finished yet!' he thought defiantly as he scowled at the Espada.

"if you insist to proceed with throwing your life away then go ahead. But first let me show you the face of despair as you do so." he calmly spoke looking down on the Vizard, "Lord Aizen isn't even aware of my true power." Ichigo could only look back silently at the cryptic statement.

"Now embrace your despair, Segunda etapa."

The sky of Hueco Mundo suddenly became filled with an ocean of deep green. The spiritual pressure was so intense it felt as if it was an ocean bearing down on him, eyes wide in shock at the fact that ulquiorra had not one but two releases.

As the night sky of Heuco Mundo cleared ichigo looked at the transformation Ulquiorra had gone trhough. The mask fragment atop his head still resembled two horns sticking out to the sides. his wings looked like giant wings of a bat. The lines below his eyes, which had become yellow with a black slit in each, had become darker then before. A thick black line on his now bare chest had become a deep color of black so much so, that it looked as if black liquid was pouring from his Hollow hole in his chest. His arms from a little higher then the elbows were now black and looked some what like fur, each arm ending with a hand that had menacing black claws. The arrancar had also sprouted a tail with an arrow like tip. his legs were also covered in a fur like darkness. The new appearance truly left Ichigo with a sense of dispair.

" Now come forth and realize gap between our powers."

~A.N. So how wus the starting chapter? I know it wasnt the same as the actual episode but i liked it my way plus i dont feel like ripping Tite Kubo off y copying his work. read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2

Orihime looked up with worry as Uryu raised them up feeling the intense spiritual pressure of the Arrancar called Ulquiorra. The heavy ocean of reiatsu ended as they reached the top of Los Noches. Orihime jumped off of the platform of reishi used to get her nd uryu to the top. she rolled into a run after she landed, sprinting as fast as she could possibly go. when she stopped and looked up the sight caused her to widen her eye as she saw something she had never wanted to see.

At the top of one of the last two pillars remaining Ichigo dangled in the air held at the neck by Ulquiorra's tail.

"Ichigo..." whispered Orihime in dis believe, "no...no...it can't be"

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder as he held up Ichigo's beaten body

"so you came. woman." he looked back at Ichigo, "perfect timing, watch carefully," he said as he raised his clawed black hand to the centre of Ichigo's chest. " The man to whom you've entrusted all your hope is about to die."

Ulquiorra ended his words as a black/green light that soon turned in too the deadly Cero know as Cero Oscuras. Orihime's eyes widened as she realized what he ment to do to Ichigo

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed in fear as she saw the one she loved stay helpless to prevent the un avoidable action.

The following silence was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder like noise as green and black shot through the perma-night sky of Heuco Mundo.

Orihime's next thoughts were entirely focused on using her powers to revive Ichigo as she watched Ichigo's lifeless body. But she was interrupted by Ulquiorra as he sonidoed in front of her, " your efforts are useless.", he looked down at her as she stood still in fright."He is already dead there is nothing you can do for him now." he cruelly added. Uryu intervened to help Orihime get to ichigo by assaulting Ulquiorra from behind with one of his most powerful moves." LICHT REGEN!" His shout was followed by an intense barrage of arrows formed from the abundant reishi in the air of Hueco Mundo. when the smoke clear Ulquiorra stoo un phased by the onslaught.

"I assumed out of all of Ichigo Kurosaki's allies you were the most calm and level headed." he surmised.

The Quincy simply notched another arrow," I am." he retorted. "then why go throught the trouble of pointlessly attacking me." The Quincy narrowed his eyes, 'I can't let him prevent Orihime from healing Ichigo', "I don't see how that's your concern." he ended the conversation by using on of his moves, called, "HAIZEN!" the result was a blast of dangerous reishi in the form of a long and thin pyramid. the blast was merely blocked by Ulquiorra's bat-like wing as it got with in range. Before ulquiorra could "react" he uses hirenkyaku and appears behind Ulquiorra and uses a sneelescnieder in place of reishi arrows and aims for the mass of the opponent known as Ulquiorra's head. The arrow was merely batted away once again by the arrancar's wings.

~with Orihime and Ichigo~

Orihime is helpless to do any thing as she looks down into the Lifeless eyes of the one she loved.

falls to her knees as she tries to think of how to help ichigo.

' I thought every thing was going to be alright,' she thought, 'Ichigo was so strong.' 'He was unbeatable, that he was always going to win, I was blinded by my faith in him.' 'I i didn't realize that I was wrong!'

'what should I do...what should I do? Tell me Ichigo! What can I do?!', she thinks desperately "Uryu!" she says as she sees him skid to a stop next too her, his arm scorched., " They is nothing to worry about." he say, " I am going to stay in this fight no matter what!" he breathes out, " I'll cover you, do what you can to help Ichigo."

Uryu then starts to run towards Ulquiorra with his Sneeleschnieder draw."Uryu!" Orihime shouts. Ulquiorra soon lashes out with his whip like tail, Uryu dodges to the right and keeps running up, only to have Ulquiorra quickly knock him aside as he moves forward in a burst of speed, causing him to fall to the slide. He looks up into the face of Ulquiorra only to be smashed across his face. Orihime puts up her shield. to hopefully help Uryu. Ulquiorra effortlesly whips his tail through it as if it was naught but tissue paper.

"what can I do?"

"I'm not prepared, I'm helpless!"

"I don't know how to fight this opponent. He's to strong!"

"I need your help Ichigo!", she cries, "I've never had to face this kinda power before, you've always been there before when I needed you, and I need you now! please!"

"please help me, !"

The plea echoes through out Ichigo's somehow still aware conscience.

~Ichigo's Conscience~

buh dump, buh dump, buh dump, buh dump

"Ichigo please!" he hears.

'orihime'

'she's calling me'

'she needs me

'Get up!'

'Get up'

'I have to get up!' his arm starts to glow red, which soon floods through out his body as he is in gulfed in red spiritual pressure.

'I promise...I will, he thinks,"I WILL PROTECT YOU!" he shouts as he stands up as he is encased in dark red spiritual pressure. As the pressure and noise increase Orihime slowly looks behind her. To her shock and fear standing before her is a fully hollowfied Ichigo.

He now had stark white hiero covering his hollow body, his mask was black and white with two slanted horns faceing forward on each side. The remains of his tattered uniform barely hang to his body. red tufts of fur hang from his wrists and ankles, as well as covering his collar bone. His orange short hair, now becoming a wild mane of orange, waves wildly behind him. His hollow hole being dead centre in the middle of his chest, black marks leading from it, as well as two marks crossing from the top of his mask to the jaw, they end up joing the marks on his chest.

"Is that Ichigo?" asks Uryu in shock at the sudden transformation that he sees before him.

"This can't be, you can't be alive." Ulquiorra states emotionlessly as he wokes to his right. "what is that form." he pauses, "who are you?"

~AN/ sorry every body but that's the end for this chapter! :) next chapter Ichigo will face Hichigo inside his Mindscape and will unveil the 'Truth' You've been waiting for. read and reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Ichigo's simple answer is him motioning his open hand towards his zanpakuto. It yanked its self free from the ground and flew into Ichigo's hand, the force from the impact moving his hand to his left side. The action caused the arrancar's eyes to widen. In a way to display his power, he swung his blade towards the ground creating a powerful shockwave that tore the ground asunder and threw orihime towards one of the last remaining towers making Uryu catch her before hitting the tower side.

"Did you knot hear me?", he persitantly asked, "I told you to identify yourself."

Once again Ichigo's response was intent on displaying power. He tossed his masked head back and flared his spiritual pressure, a Hollowesque roar.

"It appears to me you can no longer understand me."

With that Ulquiorra began to charge a Cero Oscuras, to prevent being attacked Ichigo's instinct driven body began to charge his Cero Gigante causing Ulquiorra's eyes to widen at the revelation. The two attacks collided, the cero gigante simingly over whelming the cero Oscuras before detonating in a enourmous explosion. Flames now pillaring up into the sky in a raging inferno.

~Ichigo's Mindscape~

Ichigo took a look around his surroundings and scoweld noticing the side ways skyscrapers.

Great I lost control" he mumbled to himself.

"That's right Kingy", his Inner Hollow mocked. Ichigo looked up to see Hichigo wearing a mask he'd never seen before.  
"What-?" he began only to be cut off, "ENOUGH!" his Hollow shouted, "I've put up with your pathetic rule for long enough. It's time for a new king!" with this hichigo brought forth his Zanpakuto. "DIE!"

"wait stop-NO!" he was once again interrupted, "I'm finished with talking this is the end, he angrily said,"It doesn't even matter if you win, either way you become a hollow, that Ulquiorra fella done you in by blastin his Cero Oscuras through your heart." Ichigo's eye widened.

'He had failed?'

'He wasn't able to protect her?'

'No!' He could still do it he could still protect her.

hichigo simply hmphed, "Cero Gigante!" the inner hollow lowered his head, a large volatile red and white Cero charging in between his horns. " now perish!" he cried as it shot forth. The blast of the cero shot through half a dozen sky scrapers leaving giant holes through all of them before it eventually hit the seventh and erupted in a large mass of flames.

"YOUR REIGN ENDS NOW!" With that the Hollow charged forth swinging White Tensa Zangetsu. The Hollow sonidoed around the soul reaper leaving after images in circular rows around Ichigo. The images started swinging their zanpakutos by the chains at the end of the hilt, reiatsu charging in the blade, soon enough the image started randomly releasing the reiatsu towards their intended target.

Ichigo began flash stepping as the energy waves impacted the ground around him and passing through the air where he had once been before Ichigo moving out of the way once again. This lasted for another minute before one finally grazed ichigo's elbow and made him lose focus, causing the others to find their mark as the barrage of reiatsu pounded mercilously away at him. The smoke cleared away to reveal Ichigo with the right and left forearms of his bankai outift burnt away and his arms now scorched, having raised his arms to defend agaisnt the repetitive blast. as ichigo lowered his arms he looked around for the Hollow he was puzzled to find he couldn't spot the insane being. That is until the Hollow burst from the 'ground' under neath Ichigo, a deadly white clawed hand shoting out for his throat. Ichigo brought tensa Zangetsu up to bare at the last moment pushing the arm, he soon found it was a decoy as Hichigo soon followed the attack with a swing to Ichigos now unptoected left side. The white blade sunk into his left rib cage breaking the bones like they were twigs. The Hollow jumped away with amazing speed, flicking the sword free of the soul reapers blood.

"Once again I draw first blood kingy!" laughed the Hollow maniacly. The Hollow didn't wait fora response, simply charging forth for more blood. What the Hollow got him was a suprise, for what he saw was his own blood sraying forth from his chest like a busted spiget, "wh..what!?", the Hollow stumbled back trying to look for the assailant, what he found suprised EVEN him. before him stood tensa Zangetsu. "YOU!", he snarled, "why are you here, I didn't ask for you too interfere!"

"I don't care wheter you did or didn't Hollow," He said with an echo. " ICHIGO," he addressed, " If you truly wish to control your inner hollow then you must face me as well!" Ichigo stood wide eyed, " what do you mean!?" The zanpakuto simple turned around, "you must face me as well-" he started, "Remember IChigo! WE ARE ONE!" Finished th hollow. The two entities in ichigo's mindscape suddenly dissolved into a singular mass.

"What's going on?" asked ichigo.

"We were one...to begin with." the new figure said as it stayed kneeeling motionlessly, it raised it's head to show tensa zangetsu and Hichigo as a single being, the right half that of Tensa Zangetsu the other of Hichigo. The figure stood up, "both of us... are your power," they revealed. "HERE I COME ICHIGO!" shouted the singlar form of Ichigo's powers as they shot forth, blade in hand. Ichigo raised his blade in an attempt at defense," Don't think you can stop e with you current power!" The figure brought his blade down onto Ichigo's with enough force to send him flying back, sending him into a skyscraper.

"If you don't take us seriously, you wil die.", threatend Tensa Hichigo. " He's not bluffing! Is he really trying to kill me?" He flash stepped towards the opponent, unfortunaely they were prepared and intersepted the attempt. They once again knocked him back, this time into the ground. He scowled at them, he once again charged at the being. They echanged sswings with their blades.

"I can't believe I once called you my partner," said a new, feminine voice," It's almost pathetic." Ichigo's eyes widened. He look up to see a young women with long vibrant blue hair. She wore a blue knee lenghth dress that left nothing to imagination. It hugged her body tightly but looked as if she could fight comfortably in it. at her waist hung a average looking katana with a rectangular cross guard, smooth round edges and a dark blue hilt. "Who are you? I feel as if I've met you before." she scowled and smacked him over the head nonchalantly as if they had known each other for years. " I am Nejibana. I am your zanpakuto." she stated calmly. Ichigo's Eyes widened in utter shock." that can't be." she smiled and shook her head, "wow reincarnation really did you in, didn't it?..." she laughed gently.

"...Kaien."

WELL THERE YOU GO EVERY BODY! thts it for this chapter, next time Ichigo goes through quite the revelation, AND he faces his so called true power in the form of Tensa Hichigo read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~

"Come again?" asked Ichigo not understanding what she was saying. The women frowned, she again shook her head. "You really don't remeber me do you?" she asked gently. "My name, once again, is Nejibana, I am your Zanpakuto, your name is Kaien Shiba brother of Kukakku Shiba and Ganju Shiba. Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen under the esteemed Captain Ukitake." she then pouted. "or at least you use to be. A long time ago a hollow by the name of Metastacia attacked you and you became a part of it. The hollow took over your body and you soon after attacked your subordinate Rukia Kuchiki. You were eventually killed by her. Your spiritual body now being part of Metastacia regenreated in Heuco Mundo as it was intended to by Sosuke Aizen." at this piece of news Ichigo narrowed his eyes. " But before you could come to you were devoured by the hollow known as Arroniero Arrurerie. when that happened your body was reincarnated into what stands here now. normally a zanpakuto of a reincarnated soul is never contacted by the soul again. It seems with all the commotion in side your mind you seem to have broken the barrier between us. For this I am glad for now I can be with you by your side in battle once more as we use to be." she then hugged him, that is before she again smacked him upside his head. "Now tell me what is taking you so long to defeat and conquer these two?" she shook her head again. " The old you would have easily beat these two if he had your current level of Spiritual pressure" Ichigo scowled at the taunt from his "new" zanpakuto. "Go ahead and release me already and beat them so we can catch up already!" she whined shild like. Then as if the knowledge had always been there, he released his Zanpakuto.

"Rage through the Seas and the Heavens..." he started, holding the the blade that was once tensa Zangetsu upside down as he started to spin it, soon the sword, hilt and all, began to glow golden. " Nejibana." the now solid weapon resembled a long trident with a blue tuft of fur like material. the end of the shaft was shaped like a twisted sea shell that had water gushing from it. "Now come, my so called true power." he challenged. Tensa Hichigo didn't hesitate using flash step to appear behind Ichigo not expecting the trident like weapon to be darting for the centre of his head, as if it had been there originally. At the last minute Tensa Hichigo used to sonido to Ichigo's left, to only be forced to dodge the long weapon as water and steel again as it flew towards him once more. Having enough of being denied blood, he sonidoed away to rethink his strategy, he wasn't expecting the sudden rush of water and metal to slip through the air next to his head. He dodged the follow up swing of the trident as Ichigo spun Nejibana on his fingers as if he'd fought with the Zanpakuto for years. "I thought your were the sum of my power seems it was just a bluff." He started spinning Nejibana with both hands, "Jiku Sakeme"(means temporal rift) with that Ichigo slammed the top part of Nejibana into a black whirlpool of water that appeared in front of him. Soon black whirlpools began appearing around Tensa Hichigo as he tried to evade the pools of black water. It was in vein. the Whirl pools started shooting out nejibana's tip trying to pierce through the foe. (image the battle with Xigbar in KH2)

"Saigo no danmaku" he whispered as a large whirlpool began around Tensa Hichigo, obsuring Ichigo's view of the target.

~Tensa Hichigo's point of view~

He looked around to only see the gushing torrent of water that surrounded him. He extended his senses to encompasse the whirlpool. But he soon realized it didn't matter. multiple copies of Nejibana started appearing throught the water all intent on punching holes in his body. "He really has outclassed me." he frowned. He let his sword arm hang back at his side. 'SCREW YOU ZANGETSU!' thought Hichigo. 'I'm outta here.' with that Hichigo seperated from Tensa Zangetsu. He used Cero Gigante on a part of the the whirlpool he then sonidoed through the hole. the action was followed by the sound of wet crunches and gushing water dying down. He looked up to see Nejibana's tri tipped point mere inches from his face. "wow! wow! kingy! I surrender. My instincts is telling me im fucked! so ease up already." The inner hollow soon frowned as he noticed Ichigo simply sealed his sword, rather then removing it from his face. Nejibana then re-materialized next to Ichigo, placing her soft hand on Ichigo's hand," He is no threat anymore Kaien." He simply nodded, too which Nejibana then hugged him. He sheathed the blade. Returning the hug as if it was second nature to him. He soon realized what he was doing. "Oooh so you have a queen already kingy?" added the now standing hollow snidely, merely to be back handed by Ichigo. " watch it." he ordered.

"thank you Nejibana, I will return soon so that you may answer several questions I have." he said gently. She nodded as she parted from him. " Kick that arrancar's ass now, ok Kaien." she said. He nodded as his mind seperated from his mindscape.

Ichigo's mind started to spin in confusion when her last words reached his ears. "I'm cheering for you, Arrancar or not." He didn't have time to dwell on it as he saw that he was standing in front of Ulquiorra. He narrowed his eyes as he stared the powerful arrancar. "Shall we end this Ulquiorra?"

~AND CUT! That's a wrap for chapter four Hope you like my truth and spin for my story, read and review please! next time Ichigo faces off against his toughest opponent yet. peace.


	5. Chapter 5

~chapter 5~

"Indeed, Ichigo Kurosaki." to this ichigo shook his head. This caused Ulquiorra to raise his eye brow at this. My name isn't Ichigo Kurosaki it's Kaien Shiba, and this is my zanpakuto Nejibana!" he shouted as he made his Zanpakuto appear in front off him, he grabbed the trident and began spinning it rapidly around him in a display of beauty as the water reflected the burning fires around him. "where is Ichigo Kurosaki? He is who i wish to face." Ulquiorra asked calmly. "Well technically I am Ichigo." Ulquiorra didn't answer this time he placed his palms together. "well whatever the case I believe it's time to end this battle." He then began to charge energy in his hand, " I would hope that you would stay were you are, I would rather not get hit with this attack. Lanza del Relampago!" Ulquiorra then spread his hands apart a javelin with seemingly burning ends formed. The Cuarto Espada then launched the volatile weapon at the Soul Reaper.

Before the Espada launched his attack Kaien began to twirl Nejibana fiercly. "Jiku sakeme" he whispered. He then, as before, thrusted Nejibana into a black whirl pool. Ulquiorra didn't wait to find out what would happen he released the lanza at the soul reaper or so he thought, a silver blur appeared from above him and rammed into the lance of energy causing it to slam into the ground destroying part of the canopy of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra wasn't given enough time to escape the blast. when the dust and sand settled the sight that greeted Ichigo pleased him. There lying on the ground was Ulquiorra the left half of his body destroyed, it began to regenerate at a slow pace. Kaien landed on the remains of the canopy and began walking as he did so he took notice that his head felt heavier on the right side. he took a quick second to feel his head, what he found was what seemed to be part of the mask hichigo had when he faced him in his mindscape. " what she said couldn't be true, could it?" he pondered as he kept walking towards Ulquiorra he saw orihime rushing over to him as he kept walking. "Ichigo!" she shouted as she hugged him, she was confused though as Ichigo simply pushed her away." Heal him." he told her, not as a request but as an order.

When she looked closer at him, she could tell something was different if the mask on the right of his face didn't say anything to that point. Not only that, his now waist long hair was streaked with black as well as orange. He looked at her and she froze in fright. The eyes that stared coldly at her were not the amber ones she had fallen for but they were now golden, boardered by sclera black as night. "I believe I said to heal him or did I stutter?" he added. she nodded her head and ran to heal Ulquiorra. She didn't understand Ichigo's motives, but she would do it regardless. As she began she looked into Ulquiorra's emotionless eye. "Why do you heal me woman?" he askd weakly. "Becuase that is what IChigo has asked of me so I will do so." The arrancar didn't respond. He merely looked at the victor of the battle between them. He IMMEDIATELY noticed the differences in the soul reaper. 'or he was once a soul reaper' Ulquiorra thought to him self as he felt his right lung finally form into a whole and a gentle tingle as his lower intestine began to reform from Orihime's abilities.

"It seems that fate is truly cruel. Wouldn't you agree...fellow Hollow?" Ulquiorra asked directing his words to Ichigo. "It depends on how you would look at it Ulquiorra. Being an arrancar doesn't change my allegiance with the soul reapers I'm still going to destroy Aizen for being the the lowly scum he is. When Ulquiorra felt the last of his bodies internal organs reform he sat up sealing his resurreccion. He stood in his fixed arrancar clothes, dusting himself off.

He turned to Ichigo, stunning Orihime and even the healed Uryu was wondering what was up, as Ulquiorra, the Cuarto Espada, kneeled down and presented his neck in a symbolism of submission " I hereby pledge my loyalty to you Lord Kaien." he stated formely. "eh fine just don't betray me, "he walked towards the edge of the hole in the canopy, "EVER." he finished. He looked around his eyes closed as if in deep thought."Hmmmmmmm, it seems that Grimmjow is still alive. Yammi is being a pathetically mindless monster." he said, "Ulquiorra, deal with Yammi I am going to find Grimmjow." Ulquiorra nodded in compliance and sonidoed away towards the so called Cero Espada Yammi Llargo. Ichigo then put his hand on orihime's shoulder. The cold of his Hierro sent a shiver through her skin. "Uryu go back to Mayuri and tell that ass clown to have a Garganta ready for me and the rest to reaturn to the false Karakura town." Uryu nodded, he walked past Ichigo, he stopped and turned as if he was going to ask him something but he continued never the less. Uryu used Hirenkyaku and dissappeared Ichigo used Sonido as he and orhime dissapeared into the depths of Las Noches.

When they re-appeared they were standing in front of the prone form of Grimmjow. "If it wasn't for Nnoitra he wouldn't be like this." Ichigo commented, he looked at the Sexta Espada. "Orihime heal him." He walked over to a block of broken marble from Ichigo and Grimmjows previous battle and sat down on the structure as he waited. He took this time to analyze the fight with ulquiorra and yammi.

~Uluiorra and Yammi~

Ulquiorra took pleasure in knowing that he was being led now byh a true warrior. Not a pathetic Soul Reaper with a God Complex. As he flew closer to Yammi's hulking form he noticed small forms darting back and forth. When he got closer he noticed that the forms were actually Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakkuya Kuchiki. The two Soul reapers in question took notice of his arrival. "Eh, another one joins the fight." Shouts Zaraki as he runs his blade through the leg of yammi. The giant hulk swung his arm at the ground creating a large crater causing a large peace cloud of sand to slowly fall back down. " You misinterpret my intent." he raised his hand at the large mindless beast that was lumbering towards Zaraki who was kneeling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Cero Oscuras" Ulquiorra said nihlistically the black cero punched through Yammi as if he wasn't even there. Ulquiorra Sonidoed next to the giant's head before raising his index finger to the side of the a bright green Cero charging on his left index finger. Ulquiorra mercilously let to Cero shoot forth. when he knew yammi was assuredly dead he turned and walked towards the now three soul reapers when he approached the three they drew their swords back out. Their firsts thoughts were that Ichigo had lost to the Espada. Ulquiorra merely shook his head." I am no longer working for Aizen I now follow kaien Shiba. OR as you know him, Ichigo Kurosaki." To this Kenpachi raised his eyebrow. " What do you mean hollow?" The Espada stopped walking and looked up before he began explaining what happened above the dome of Las Noches.

~With Ichigo~

Ichigo had waited patiently as he watched Orhime fiz up Grimmjow. He smirked as he felt Yammi's distasteful reiatsu vanish. " Good job Ulquiorra" He whispered to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the distinct noise of glass shattering as Grimmjow busted through the barrier between him and Orihime.

For once in his existence Grimmjow took a moment and truly took in the situation. Noticing that the orange glass above him was the human girls special ability. he then noticed that the person sitting off to the side was Ichigo Kurosaki different apearance or reiatsu he could tell it was him. " What do you want you bastard?" he rudely asked. "Oh nothing much just your loyalty as my Segunda espada," he started, "Care to join me as I destroy Aizen and the soul soceity?" This Shocked Grimmjow and especially Orihime as her jaw slacked open at the statement. "What's in it for me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Ichigo asked they heard, and saw a large Garganta appear to their left. Ichigo stood up his outfit blowing in the breeze that had been made inside Las Noches do to the giant hole in the dome. "First you would join me in conquering the Seiretei which means lots of fighting, plus wealth." Just the promise of fight made Grimmjow want to say yes. "Fine but don't be constantly demanding shit from me!" He started walking towards the garganta." I take it you are using that?" he asked, his voice paved with boredom. Ichigo nodded. "Take her with you I need to find some more appealing clothes." As Grimmjow complained and saying something about no good leaders being lazy he grabbed Orihime's arm and used sonido. Ichigo then headed to Ulquiorra who was talking with the three soul reapers captains.

When he arrived he found Ulquiorra was explaining things Byakuya looked stoic as ever Zaraki looked like he was being starved of another battle. What he didn't expect was that Captain Unohana was frowning. When they took notice of his presence Unohana drew her sword as well as Byakuya Kenpachi just fell back words and fell asleep. Ichigo asked the question that decided the two Captain's fate. "So are you by my side or will you oppose me?"

"Sorry but I can't allow such plans to take action." Stated Unohana, Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Sorry but I can't let you get-" She started. He reappeared behind her Nejibana jutting out from inbetween her breast. She held a shocked expression as she raised her hand to her chest as the trident was removed forcefully. "Sorry it had to be this way" as he pulled Nejibana from her he side stepped gracefully as Byakkuya slashed at him. " I to cannot allow this, forgive me Ichigo." He released his Shikai but it was pointless as water started swarming him in similar fashion but with out the cuts like that of Senbonzakura. Eventually the water became to much and Byakkuya shunpoed away only to feel a sharp pain rip through his right arm making him drop his zanpakuto. "I've seem to have lost." he bowed his head in defeat as Ichigo swung down Nejibana as he decapitated Byakkuya. He turned around to Ulquiorra, "Were can I find some new clothes" Ulquiorra pointed to a tower that was relativley close. Ichigo instructed to take Unohana to to Orihime and have her healed then knocked unconcious and then to return to Zaraki and take him to grimmjow, and if need be to eliminate Rukia Renji Uryu and Mayuri but to spare Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ulquiorra nodded as he took Unohana and sonidoed away. Ichigo then went to get new clothes. As he entered the tower he stared at all the white clothing, after walking back and forth when he finally found an outfit he liked. (Kageroa's outfit )

He casually walked out of the tower and noticed with indifference that those deemed eliminate able had been so. Ichigo shook his head at the waste of talent that Mayuri had but with Nemu alive he had access to all of Mayuri's data. He smiled. Things were going good so far.

~AN. That's it for this chapter sorry I didn't get to the questioning and yes this will most likely turn into a harem. read and review and give me any ideas about who should be in Ichigo/Kaien's new Espada/ team for taking out the soul society and the rest of Aizen's loyal forces. They can be ANY body that goes any where from the Vizards to Yin and Yang from Diamond Dust Rebellion.(I've seen every character in the whole bleach world so suggest any. only one or two spots left.)Oh If you haven't seen it go on youtube and look up Ichigo vs Aizen Amv - The Catalyst its epic! but saddly its not mine :( PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Ulquiorra watchd the light leave Mayuri Kurotsuchi's eyes as he removed his arm from the clowns chest.

"And they called him a captain how pitiful." He then turned towards Nemu Kurotsuchi." Do you wish to exact revenge upon me?" he asked almost goading the girl into attacking him. Before she could respond Ichigo apeared with a buzz of sonido. " Hello Nemu."

She looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, "Ich-Ichigo?" she stuttered he shrugged, "well technically I am Ichigo but I perfer Kaien Shiba. I was reincarnated as Ichigo Kurosaki. while fighting Ulquiorra," he nods his head in said arrancar's direction, Ulquiorra's wasn't paying attention he was looking over his shoulder towards one of the towers before he finally turned around," I ended up fighting my Inner Hollow and inadvertantly My 'Zanpakuto' Tensa Zangetsu. The whole ordeal seemed to have broken the barrier created by reincarnation by putting so much stress on my mind and body."

He started walking to the unconscious Unohana. When he saw she was fine he looked at Grimmjow who was nodding off against a rock. He opened his Pesquisa to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He took notice of the hollows that gave the perimeter of Las Noches a wide berth. 'Seems even lowly hollows no when its to much for them' when he realied that there was nothing in Las Noches to occupy him he cut off his pesquisa. " It is time." he turned to those he had gathered. He threw his arms out to his sides. "To take the fight to Aizen. Ulquiorra," he addressed said arrancar as he walked to sit down on a high marble pillar that had its top destroyed. Wake her up." he then pointed at the Captain of the 4th division, " and I'd like to know if she is for or against us." Ichigo would rather not have to attack the Captain. Un-beknowst to others he had a soft spot for the Captain. He didn't want to have to do what he did again.

After a time he waited as he watched Ulquiorra speak with the Captain. Orhime sat silently as she looked at the ground while she listened in on the words Ulquiorra spoke. When he was finished Ulquiorra turneed to Ichigo and nodded. Ichigo nodded in return as and ok. He dissapeared in a burst of pure speed to appear before the garganta. " Ulquiorra I will need you to transport my physical body through the Garganta." Ulquiorra silently replied with a nod as he watched Ichigo start to fall over. Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist before he fell completly over and put Ichigo's arm over his shoulder. (imagine how Zack Fair carried Cloud Strife around after waking up in Crisis Core)

~ichigo's mindscape~

When Ichigo re-opened his eyes he looked at his mind scape. He noticed that it now looked like a ocean spotted with towers that had flowers twisting around them. (Think Muramasa's inner world just with twisted flowers) he began moving moving towards the nearest one were he spotted to figures. When he arrived he saw that nejibana was trying her hardest to not strike out at Hichigo as he kept bugging her. When he landed he found him self in a hug. He returned it before pulling away. He saw the smiling face of his true Zanpakuto. " Great job kicking ass as usual." Hichigo nodded at this, "good job indeed Kingy!"

Ichigo became serious thought as he sat cross legged. "quiet I don't have time for this as an arrancar it's a bit more defficult to stay in this state of mind. Now Nejibana you said you would answer my questions?" Nejibana nodded as she took a seat in front of him. " First you said I had siblings? I don't remember anything of my life as Kaien. Who were they?" nejibana struck a thinking pose at this. "Hmmmm lets see well Kukkaku Shiba was your sister. She was a bit of a tomboy but she was really beautiful she had black hair that was always spiky. she did have her arm severed at some point in her life which i can't seem to remember why though. Ummm lets see then there is Ganju the youngest of you three. He is rather weird but as you can't remember he ended up killing himself while messing with extremely deadly fireworks." (yes Ganju never helped Ichigo and the gang in the Seireitei in my fanfic) Ichigo was dissipointed at this for he wanted to know more about him if he could. He did want to know more about Kukakku though." tell me more about Kukakku." Nejibana nodded in compliance, " Well Kukakku was always a bit wierd. She was very brash and brutally honest. She loved you so much she would have given anything to bring you back after you were killed by Rukia Kuchiki." he nodded at this, it seemed he was really close with her. " Anything else?" he added, "she nodded. For some reason though she held a blush on her face." Umm well when I said she loved you like no other I meant she LOVED you loved you, you guys were more then close your to were a couple. You kept it secret from others though as you didn't want to be judged on the matter." At this Ichigo was wide eyed." Anything else you'd like to tell me?" she nodded though hesitantly. "Well, ummm me and you had a relationship as well." Ichigo was dumbstruck at the news, it did make sense though, that must be why he was so comfortable while hugging her. " He shook his head clear though. He suddenly felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu increase for an instance signaling that they were ready to exit the garganta." Hmmmm well thank you, Nejibana." He then did what he never thought he would have as 'Ichigo Kurosaki' the High school student that attended Karakura High and was 23rd in his class. Who was to busy being a soul reaper while trying to keep his grades up.

He kissed a woman. When he did so he wasn't pushed away like he expected, as his move was sudden and unannounced, instead Nejibana returned the kiss and deepend it. Sadly Ichigo knew he had to leave. He pulled away, and stood up. He grabbed her extended hand helping her on to her feet. He hugged her, "I must go now. I will destroy Aizen and make him pay for his crimes." She smiled and nodded, "I know, go kick his ass for all the troubles he has caused you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips before she released him. He closed his eyes. The gentle sound of the moving ocean dissapeared.

He opened his eyes to see Ulquiorra holding him. He nodded his head signalling he was able to stand on his own. " Are you all ready?" he asked, he looked towards Orihime. "You, Orihime will stay out of the fight and heal only Yourichi Shihoin, Soi fon, mr. Urahara, Shuhei Hisagi and if neccesary toshiro Hitsugaya as well as my father Ishiin. No one else." he narrowed his eyes. "ONLY those people unless I say otherwise." Ulquiorra I want you to keep anyone from attempting to interefer with my fight with Aizen. Grimmow," he looked at the Espada in question. "keep an eye on Kenpachi if he wakes up knock him back out I don't want him thinking he can take on Aizen." Grimmjow merely grunted as he hoisted up Zaraki's heavy body so that he wouldn't fall into the dark abyss in side the Garganta. Ms. Unohana I'd ask that you come here please." he indecated his words with his index finger. She nodded and walked forward.

When she stood next to him he leaned and whispered into her ear."When Orihime is done healing those I've said, I want you to kill her. I know you would perfer not to but this is how you can prove your loyalty to me." Ichigo pulled his head back from her ear, as he continued." For I lead a path to true peace." He turned around as he raised his hand forward into the dark chaos of reishi.

~With Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ishiin~

They had gone through so many plans. Urahara had tried to seal of Aizen's spiritual pressure with a seal. Ishiin had even used getsuga tensho, but to no avail.

They had been tossed around by Aizen like they were rag dolls. Subjugating the Hogyoku had given Aizen incredible speed and strenth.

"Kisuke." Ishiin started. "Have you noticed ever since he merged with the Hogyoku that his reiatsu has vanished. When ever I hit him or slash at him its like there is nothing there." Urahara nodded his head "Creepy." Their thoughts were ended briefly as spiritual pressure like never before bounded down on them. They looked around for the source. The answer was a lone figure that walked out of a large Garganta. The figure had a mask on the right side of his head that had a long horn sticking forward. He wore arrancar clothes that were mostly white with black trim.(remember it looks like Kageroza's outift when he fights Ichigo for the last time)As he walked through the sky at a sedate pace the figure's long orange and black hair swayed in breeze of the false Karakura town.

Eventually more people though sensably more weak exited out of the Garganta. Urahara immediatley recognized Unohana and Orihime's Reiatsu but amongst the people he felt He recognized the reiatsu of the Espada that he saw when ichigo first faced the arrancar. He felt Unohana and Orihime rapidly move towards Shuhei Hisagi and Toshiro Hitsugaya where they laid being healed by Izuru Kira.

The being with the immense reiatsu stopped moving forward.

~Ichigo's point of view~

As Ichigo opened the Garganta he released his reiatsu, the air vibrating with power from it. He slowly walked forward towards the wasteland tht was once a perfect copy of the real Karakura town.

He used his Pesquisa as he walked to a stop simply floating in the air. he located Toshiro, Shuhei and all the others he wanted to live. The only one left was, 'Aizen, were is he,' he pondered. when he looked down he was given the answer he wanted he saw Ishiin Urahara and Yourichi, then he saw who he was looking for. Aizen had started fusing with the Hogyoku. He slowly dropped down to the ground. He started walking towards Aizen. His foot steps leaving echoes. He kept walking til he reached Aizen and the other three. "Hello..." He started as he raised his head moving his bangs out of his face," Aizen."

~AN/ Well thats it for chapter 6 and remember im still looking for people to join Ichigo so far I've decided on Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Unohana, Toushiro.

For Fraccion I have Ichigo/ Yin and Yang, Kukakku Shiba and Shuhei Hisagi. Yoruichi/ Soi Fon. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will not have Fraccion since I can't see them with any and the others don't really seem like they would want servants sept maybe Urahara so that they can help with projects and other stuff. and there will be no Numeros category. So there is still room three more people to join Ichigo. no more Fraccion either sorry I'm trying to make this realistic.

Read and Review please I need to know what I've messed up on and I don't know if the story is progressing to fast or not and I don't want make mistakes I so far haven't hit writers block and im sure I wont for a few more weeks but enough of my ranting. peace!


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

" Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi shocked at how Ichigo looked. "is that you?" He looked at her with out emotion, "Yes it I but that is no longer my name," he cryptically said, " I am Kaien Shiba. The very first being to erase the line between the powers of Hollows and Soul reapers alike!" He boldly stated. as he charged a purple Cero in his hand. He released it causing the distant hills to erupt in an astounding explosion that removed any trace of the country side forest or the few large hills. " Aizen. You believe you are beyond every one else?," he began before he disappeared only to reappear behind Aizen. "Let me show you how wrong...," he attempted to shove his hand through Aizen's back only to be met with the palm of Aizen's white hand as he blocked it. Kaien spun around as he attempted to bash Aizen's head. Aizen used his for arm to block it, the force shoving him to the side.

Ichigo brought his leg back as he raised it up preparing to slam it down on Aizen's shoulder. " YOU ARE!" His leg slammed into Aizen's should hard enought to create a crater under the two.

"It's pointless boy." Aizen grabbed Ichigo's leg with one hand and started to spin him around before he slammed ichigo down into the ground creating another small crater.

Ichigo roled over stunned at the force behind the impact. As he stood up he started to loose balance as he grabbed his head, disoriented. He found Aizen and focused on him. He used his inhuman speed to ram his knee into Aizen's chest before following up the attack with an elbow to Aizen's now craned neck. The impact caused Aizen to bounce back up leaving him open for Ichigo to bring his fist down as hard as he could into Aizen's face. The force of the blow not only made a large crater under them it ripped the 'jaw' area of Aizen's face off. Ichigo took this time to move away rather then be caught unaware by Aizen.

Aizen merely pushed him self back up his face already pulling it's self back together. He shunpoed behind Ichigo and swung Kyokasuigetsu at his right arm and shoulder. Ichigo quickly spun around back handing the blade away from him as he used his other hand to rip into Aizen's own shoulder. But Aizen use that against him by bringing his sword back up through Ichigo's arm in a follow up strike, severing his hand from the arm. Ichigo jumped back, letting his instant regeneration fix his hand. He charged a Cero in both hands before releasing both towards Aizen. Aizen knocked the first one away but didn't react fast enough and was hit by the second. The destruction of the Cero scarred the ground beneath and around them. when the smoke and dust died down. It showed how powerful Aizen had become.

"Even with your tranformation, your so called perfectness can't even harm me." Taunted Aizen, he seemed absolutly unharmed. Eventually he decided to act. He appeared behind Ichigo so fast He couldn't even keep up with Aizen's movements. 'He can't be faster then-' he started to thinks as he felt his body go numb as he lost his body from the left shoulder down. He floated in the air briefly from the power of the slash the came from below.

It took him a second to realize what had happened. Blood rose up through his mouth as he tried to breath, finding it difficult for some reason. 'He must have it my left lung while he cut me in two.' he felt the familar tingle of instant regeneration. 'it won't work for my lung though' he grimaced as he landed on the repairing side. He tried to push him self up but he found himself peing helped up by Urahara, "Come on Ichigo" he sing songed. as he saw the bright light of a Senkaimon appear then fade away he cursed to him self. He was going to get to the Seireitei. When he felt his left side back to normal save for the lung he grabbed Urahara and told him to open a Senkaimon. Urahara nodded as stabbed benehime into the air then twisting it. The portal appeared soon after. Ichigo looked towards Ulquiorra who had been watching his fight. He moved his head signalling Ulquiorra to come down.

"Ulquiorra I want you to teach me Segunda Etapa."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this. He shook his head though. " I can't it would take too long. Aizen would have destroyed the real Karakura town long before I had completed the teachings." At this Urahara intervened "oh but I think I know of a way to fix that." he pulled out some cables. "these are called realm fixation. It causes the restrictive current to stay back as long as the users reiatsu lasts for me that would be about six months. " in the Precipice world time is different from the World of the Living and the Soul Society. One second in the World of the Living or the soul Society equals about 2000 in the precipice world." IChigo nodded, before turning back to Ulquiorra," Would that be enough time?" Ulquiorra nodded. "It took me five." To this Ichigo smirked. They each headed off through the Senkaimon, as the got inside the dangai, Urahara stopped," Something isn't right, I dont sense, hear or see the Cleaner. Aizen must have destroyed it." Ichigo agreed. He turned to Ulquiorra as Urahara but the cables around his wrists and into the restrictive current. "Begin." Ulquiorra nodded. " To gain Segunda Etapa an arrancar must have great discipline of his mind. Fools like Grimmjow or Nnoitra would never be able to attain such a level of ability. Ichigo knew he had the discipline since he could communicate with Nejibana. Next one must understand the initial Resurreccion they wield. Ichigo did not know that though. He looked at Kisuke. " If I was to release in here would it destroy the precipice world?" Kisuke shook his head. " This world is, like I said, different." Ichigo turned back to Ulquiorra, " stand back then Ulquiorra" He materialized Nejibana infront of him. He began to spin Nejibana at insane speeds, "Spin and slaughter...!" he then seemingly ended the spinning only to rapidly stab Nejibana through his chest only for it to disappear as it went deeper and deeper before it only had the twisted end left, "...PETALOS RETORCIDOS!" With one last shoved he embedded the trident into his being. Ulquiorra's view was blocked as pure black reishi streaked with bright blue enveloped Ichigo. When it dissipated Ichigo stood with an array of blades behind him. The blades which appeared to be phantismal versions Nejibana and Tensa Zangetsu had possitioned them selves behind him like a flower with twisted petals. In his left hand now resided Tensa Zangetsu, in his right was Nejibana. the blades would occasionally start to slowly spin only to stop and go the opposite direction. Ichigo took notice at how the reiatsu he was releasing was putting a small strain on Ulquiorra's shoulders. He stood still as he felt about his mind and body. He knew he was insanely faster now. He also knew he would have a strong advantage with two weapons. He could use the blades behind him to attack with. He understood his Release as best as he thought he ever would. When he sealed Nejibana back up he listened as Ulquiorra gave the final requirement for Segunda Etapa. One must be able to contact there Zanpakuto and destroy it in battle. At this Ichigo gave out a sigh of relief. " Good I have already done that." Ulquiorra was suprised. But then it dawned on him Ichigo had been a soul reaper in the first place talking to his zanpakuto was already something he did. That left beating it thought. "May I ask when you took on your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo told him about how he had to face Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu to regain control and survive. Ulquiorra then shot down Ichigo's hope, " But to Unlock Segunda Etapa they must be forced to their limits. The only reason I learned was from what humans call dumb luck." Ichigo frowned at this. "Well what ever the case I might need your help taking Aizen down." Ulquiorra nodded, " If it is what you command then so be it." Ichigo turned around and saw Kisuke stare at the ground in a bored daze.

"Hey Kisuke, you can stop it now we can continue on."

~Few minutes later~

As Ichigo Urahara and Ulquiorra exited the Senkaimon they instantly felt the spiritual pressure of they started to walk Ichigo noticed Kisuke started to sumble he stepped forward an caught him as he passed out. " He must not have had as much as energy left as he thought" Ulquiorra didn't answer.

Ichigo nodded to him signalling that they would go now and engage Aizen in the final battle. As they flew over the buildings Ichigo spotted all the bodies of unconcious people, finally though, they found Aizen. They came across as he was messing with Tatsuki and Keigo. When they got there he landed hard on a broken piece of cement. He then dropped Urahara, who made a loud thud. He looked up to Aizen, noticing that he had again changed his form. This time he had wing like appendages on his back. and a line like mark on his forehead. Ichigo still couldn't sense his reiatsu and that was starting to disturb him.

He materialized Nejibana and held it behind him diagnolly,," Aizen lets fight some where else. Ulquiorra watch over these guys." Aizen simply hmphed at that, " Only someone with enough power as to be my equal can demand such th-" He didn't get to finish as Ichigo slammed his hand onto Aizen's face and flew them to the Soul Society country side.

" This will be as good a spot as any," Ichigo released Aizen letting him keep flying, though he quickly righted him self. "I doesn't matter the location, I'll still destroy you. I have trancended beyond the limits of soul reapers and hollows alike." He teleported in a flash of blue and appeared behind Kaien, Ichigo didn't even bother to block it he instead dodged the strike, and shot out Nejibana trying to spear Aizen in the gut. Aizen kicked it aside in a flash before spinning completely around with the momentum and back handed Ichigo, he pressed on the attack sending a flurry of slashes and stabs at Ichigo who was having a tough time blocking them with Nejibana. Eventually Ichigo began to slow down do to fatigue when he did this Aizen seized the oppurtunity and cut Ichigo across the stomach, only for it to heal up rapidly. 'This is becoming pointless, he's faster then me' he cursed as he was kicked away due to falling for a feint.

He got up and wiped the blood from his chin. He began to spin Nejibana quickly, " Spin and Slaughter..." as before he plunged the Trident into his chest, "Petalos Retorcidos!" he was engulfed by darkness yet again. When it faded away Aizen merely blinked. "Is that the best you can do?" he reared his head back and laughed hard.

His laughter was cut short as felt a surge of pain well up in his right shoulder, when he looked he saw blood gushing from it. He immediatly teleported to the top of the near by cliff. He was shocked he was touched let alone cut. He hadn't seen the arrancar move yet he was cut. " EnOUgH!" he shouted in a wierd voice. AS Ichigo looked on he could see that Aizen was going to tranform into his final form. What he didn't expect was the gore.

Aizen's face became frozen in and enraged state till his eyes started to roll into the back of his skull, when they reached his upper eyelids the line on his forehead burst open, his head lolling to the black and white eye started to dart around rapidly till it suddenly stopped as black veins rapidly enlarged across his face. Then Aizen's eyes almost instantaniously locked onto Ichigo as purple and black reiatsu engulfed his figure. Suddenly multiple appendages burst from his back in a bloody display. To show his new power he used one of his one 'tails' to launch a purple Cerp at Ichigo, whom luckily dodged it. When it impacted the distant hills it exploded with the force of a nuclear weapon, effortlessly destroying everything with in the gigantic orb of destruction.

Ichigo started to feel the pressure of the battle. When He focused on Aizen he immediatley lost sight of him as he disappeared. Aizen reappeared right in front of his face head-butting him brutally. Ichigo ignored the pain he felt and used the momentum and kicked Aizen under the chin. When he leveled out after the kick he shot roward stabing Nejibana straight at Aizen's chest. With out looking Aizen knocked the sword away before following up with a kick to Ichigo's face. Ichigo pulled his head back letting the foot pass by his face. He brought Tensa up to slice through Aizen's leg, only to be met by Aizen's own blade. He pulled his arm back and swung at Aizen's neck. He was again blocked by Aizen's sword. Ichigo shunpoed away from Aizen's counter attack. Ichigo movement were expected and there for Aizen had shot another purple cero at the arrancar, Ichigo wasn't able to move out of the way in time and took the blast straight on.

When the smoke and debris cleared away it revealed a heavily panting Ichigo with his forearms crossed as he had tried to block it, as a result the front of his torso and arms was completly scorched and burnt. He was running out of ideas and fast. Then he noticed it, he never had time to actually think during the battle. He had been using his instincts and reflexes to act and react while fighting Aizen. What he noticed made him smile. Not only that it made him laugh out loud. He had nearly reached his reiatsu's limits. He had surged a ton of it across his arms to help block the cero, which turned out to be pointless.

He caught his breath as he readied his two weapons. He shot forward corssing over to Aizen's left thrusting forth Nejibana. Aizen swiftly kicked it away, Ichigo used Tensa to blocked as Aizen swung his Zanpakuto down on him. Ichigo used his leg to kick Aizen in the side. He then slammed Nejibana as hard as he could into Aizen's right shoulder. Aizen, being so close couldn't avoid it, he instead slammed his open palm into Ichigo's face knocking him away. With his now free hand Ichigo reached behind him grabbing one of the black wispy replicas of Nejibana in his array. He spun it with his right hand filling the trident with his reiatsu. He then shunpoed, while still spinning it, towards Aizen. When he reached him he stopped twirling the large trident and thrusted it through the lower right part of Aizen's chest he quicly grabbed one of the replicas of tensa zangetsu and started to parry Aizen's fierce counter attack, Aizen's grabbed Ichigo's left wrist with his free hand and used his sword occupied hand to ackwardly through him over his shoulder shoulder he then pursued Ichigo, not acknowledging the two tridents as they posed no threat to him. He flipped over Ichigo as he swung down Kyokasuigetsu, his attack was repelled as Ichigo crossed the two Tensas.

Ichigo pushed away Aizen's blade. He pushed on as he started to make small cuts across Aizen's body as the monster couldn't keep up with both of the blades. Aizen swung his blade from left to right suddenly, shattering both of the blades as well as cutting Ichigo across the stomach. Ichigo grabbed two of the Nejibana copies and began spinning around, black and bright blue reishi resembling water began to encircle him. He then kept spinning as he tilted his body side ways, moving forward, and began to slash at Aizen's wing/tail like appendages. When the second 'wing' wus cut through Aizen stuck his blade forward into the flurry. It immediatly stopped the onslaught, and the 'water' dissipated. Ichigo reared the two tridents back and shoved them through Aizen's chest.

(Listen to Shadow Masquerade Bleach ost 2 No.14)

When he realized yet again that the wouldn't come back out, he kneed Aizen brutally in the face stunning him. He used the brief opening of time as he reached back and grabbed a false Tensa Zangetsu and used it to quickly rip through the flesh around the true Nejibana. He then pulled with all of his strength, dislodging the Zanpakuto from Aizen's right shoulder. When he did he went with the momentum of the spin and sliced open Aizen's white chest with the false tensa zangetsu.

When he went to lash out again his arm was grabbed with a quick jerk. He then felt a large snap as his arm was removed from his body, the wispy black blade falling along with disembodied arm. He once again threw Nejibana at Aizen hoping to make him back off. It didn't phase Aizen in the least, Ichigo's eye widened slowly as everything seemed to stop as Aizen's now slowly descending blade was aimed for his head. His mind racing to process what just happened.

He moved his arm as quickly as he could as he reached for his last replica of tensa zangetsu. When he grasped it he lashed out at the oncoming blade as hard as he could. Aizen kept up the heat as he repeatedly slashed at the arrancar, Ichigo trying his hardest to match him blow for blow, slash for slash. Ichigo knew he was going to loose though, being low on reiatsu meant no more regenerating limbs. Without a left arm he could no longer use his left hand to block Aizen's on coming swing.

Aizen pulled his arm back one last time and attacked Ichigo with so much force it made the replica shatter and Ichigo's arm to bluckle and give out causing him to be trown down harshly into the ground, his chest now had a gruesome cut going down his left side that kept bleeding profusely with out the instant regeneration to heal it. He crawled onto his hand and knees. He saw out of the corner of his right eye, Aizen landing on the ground. To his left he saw the glint of his Zanpakuto Nejibana. He painfully got to his feet only to be slammed back into the ground as Aizen teleported once again right in front of Ichigo, slamming his knee into Kaien's side making him slide roughly against the ground. He walked over to Ichigo's prone body.

Ichigo looked for where he saw Nejibana, seeing it still there, he used all his remaining strength to sonido to its place in the ground. But as he reached out for it, his remaining arm was stepped on by Aizen's white boot. Ichigo screamed in pain as he felt Aizen stab his now twisted zanpakuto into his back repeatedly, puncturing his lungs as he did so. " Its over." he pulled his sword out and stepped back. "Surely you must realize that by now." Aizen lifted his head as he looked up into the sky of the Soul Society. With out looking he stabbed Ichigo one last time, through the center of his body severing his spine. He turned around and walked away with his supposed victory. "Now lay there and die, like like the weak human you are."

Everything started to go black as Ichigo tried his hardest to stay concious. 'so' he painfully realized he as he felt the sensation of his Zanpakuto, 'close'. It was useless though, he closed his eyes, for he could no longer take the pain. 'The only thing I truly regret is that I never got to be with my sister Kukakku or Nejibana' he painful thought. His strength gave out and his vision now narrow and blurry vision landed on Nejibana. He closed his eyes for the last time.

(I listened to the Ost Treachery from bleach for this)

"GET UP KAIEN!" came a distant voice in the back of his mind. "GET UP! YOU CAN STILL WIN THIS!" Cried Nejibana in his head.

BA DUMP!

Ichigo's eyes opened with a snap.

Using all the strength he could he reached out for the Zanpakuto.

"It's no use I can't reach it."

"PLEASE KAIEN! REMEMBER WHAT YOU NOW FIGHT FOR!"

Suddenly images of him and a girl with spiky black hair and one arm appeared in his head.

"Your right..." he whispered as he tried to reach for the zanpakuto.

"...this isn't over...yet...AIZEN!" With every fiber of his being he reached out for his weapon. He could feel the broken bones and torn muscles in his body roar with anguish as he grasped the metal of Nejibana. "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER AIZEN!" With every, last bit of strenth in him, he called out what would give him his victory over Aizen.

"RESURRECCION! SEGUNDA MUGETSU!

~That's it for chapter seven. Next time Kaien gives it his all to finally finish of Aizen. But is his new found strenth enough to beat Aizen.? You'll have to wait for next chapter to find out!~


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

He had done it he had finally eliminated the only person that could give him a challenge anymore. He had finally and truly ascended beyond all beings whether Human, Hollow, or Soul Reaper. He could now go and create the Oken and breach the royal realm and kill that, _thing!_

As he continued to walk he felt more power course through him as he went through the final stage of the fusion with the Hogyoku as his 'wings' turned to dust as he kept walking towards the Seireitei his black mask like cover became his original face only his eyes were the purple and white as before. His hair was a jet black, and was once again short. He was now covered in a white suit like it was when he had been betrayed by Gin but the parts around his neck weren't ragged looking as if they had been torn. His zanpakuto had become a normal katana with a white blade and a purple hilt and a X shaped cross guard.

As he was walking, thinking he had just won. He heard the arrancar start to mumble before he heard his name. He turned around to the sight of the boy reaching for, and grabbing his zanpakuto.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER AIZEN!" the Arrancar shouted. He then became actually suprised ay what he heard next. " RESURRECCION! SEGUNDA MUGETSU!" Aizen didn't have time to prepare as he was slammed with a thick and deep oppresive wave of black and purple reiatsu.

"ICHIGO!" Cried Nejibana, "KICK THAT BASTARDS ASS!" Ichigo smiled as he felt his bones and muscles instantly repair.

A spiked, black and purple ring appeared on the ground around Ichigo. It slowly started to spin as another one appeared, that one started to spin as well. When the first ring had started ringing from spinning so fast and the second had started picking up, speed a third one formed made only from dark purple that was spinning vertically rather then horizontally like the other two. When all three started to ring in a matter of seconds the colors began to merge until Ichigo was surrounded by black and purple. In a flash the orb stopped, as multiple spikes appeared and slammed into the orb, the orb then began to crack as blue and purple light began to show through. When it finally shattered Ichigo stood in the centre.

Ichigo's mask now covered his entire head. Along the back of the mask was a line of dark black spikes. He wielded two wispy black weapons that looked like Tensa Zangetsu but they ended in the trident head of Nejibana. His torso was wrapped in grey bandage like material save for his left arm, which had a tribal like tattoo on it. His legs were covered by a black fire like cloak that was dark as night. He now had absolutely black hair that swayed in the air.

"Aizen I will kill you. Once I entered my Segunda Mugetsu you could never stand a chance against me. I now wield the very power of the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, essentially, I am...Getsuga. Becoming so has given me the ability to utalize a technique so lethal that it would have stripped my Soul Reaper powers. But being an Arrancar has eliminated the chances of that outcome. It also helps to have had a second zanpakuto as I did. With the defeat of my Inner Hollow and my so called 'Zanpakuto' Zangetsu, I would have become an Arrancar, no different then that of your previous Espada. But with Nejibana I was able to stay in contact with my spirit world. Thus retaining the powers of a Soul Reaper. By conquering my Inner Hollow I gained the powers of a Hollow I.

His face twisted into an insane smile. He spread his arms out wide as he pulled his head back. "OUT OF EVERY BEING TO EVER EXIST, I PERSONALLY AM THE ONLY ONE TO EVER SUCCESSFULLY ERASE THE BARRIER BETWEEN SOUL REAPER AND HOLLOW!" he stood straight as he showed no emotion. He continued to taunt Aizen with more proof he was still 'imperfect'. "You may disagree but you see mine was truly successfully.." He narrowed his eyes as he raised his left arm. "...Because I didn't need help to erase the line." he inwardly screamed with joy as he saw Aizen's jaw clench in anger." Now feel for your self the power of a...true trancendant being. Mugetsu." Kaien swung down his his left arm sending a powerful wave of powerful, yet absolutely silent reiatsu.

Aizen watched as the black as night line approached him. He raised his hand to block it but he was taken by suprise as it cut through it as if it wasn't even there. He then decided to use his Zanpakuto to block it althought it held against the attack he could feel it start to crack under the power. After few more seconds of this Aizen's left hand was repairing its self while he held his blade at his side, as the black wave resided into the sky like mist.

Ichigo was actually impressed he was sure that Mugetsu would have easily ripped through him. He then based those assumptions on Aizen's previous form. He looked different which ment he must have riched the final stage of evolution from the Hogyoku. That would explain why it didn't cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

He didn't wait for Aizen to start the real fight. Kaien launched at a speed so fast it created a sonic boom and multiple velocity rings. He was on Aizen in a flash already swinging his blade when he slowed down. Aizen used his Zanpakuto to block it as he lashed out at Kaien with his left hand. When he missed he spun around and swung at with Kyokasuigetsu Ichigo, only to be intercepted by Ichigo's leg. Aizen used this to his advantage and leg sweeped Ichigo making him use sonido to recover. Aizen didn't let up and started savagely hacking at Ichigo, but to no point for Ichigo was effortlessly matching his every move, even going out of his way and LETTING Aizen land hits. He started laughing at Aizen as they started to move more between attacks before they would sudedenly dart back at each other. Ocassionaly destorying the ground and surronding mountains.(Think of Hell Verse's opening where Ichigo and Ulquiorra fight atop Las Noches in black and white)

Soon enought though Kaien got bored and started trying. He disseipated his swords and switched to Hakuda and started laying into Aizen with punches so fast and just as powerful, they would of made Yourichi drool with envy.

Ichigo suddenly swiched from his torso and punched the left side of Aizen's head making him loose sight of Ichigo only to be met with the view of Kaien's cloaked knee as it mercilously slammed into his face. Ichigo didn't leave a moment of rest for Aizen as he did a hand stand and started to spin with his hands as he smashed kick after kick into Aizen's face, just like Lisa Yadomaru did to him so long ago when he was being trained to control his 'oh so scary' Inner Hollow. "What's it like being the helpless one?" Ichigo taunted as he swung both his legs at the sam time downward smashing the back of Aizen's head,the impact making his head bounce up allowing Ichigo to swing his legs back up smashing Aizen's face this time making him fly up then gravity brought him back down.

Aizen slowly lifted him self up as he coughed out blood and to teeth. When he was standing up he reached into his mouth and yanked out atleast eight other chipped or shattered teeth and threw them to the ground. He gave out an inhuman growl as he prepared to engage him again. Ichigo materialized his twin weapons. He started to spin them from his hips before he spun them close enough that they grinded against each other(what Roxas did with his Keyblades) before he spun and threw the one in his left at Aizen. While Aizen used his Zanpakuto to swat it away Kaien had followed right behind the projectile and had brought Tensabana down on Aizen, whom reached out and grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

While Kaien was reaching for his wrist Ichigo grabbed Aizen's right shoulder and hurled him down into the ground following up with a jab at Aizen's now prone figure. Aizen rolled out of the way, then he used his blade to lash out at Ichigo's legs trying to handicap him. Aizen flipped on to his feet and rushed Kaien. He flipped vertically striking at Ichigo's Tensabana as he held the odd blade up in defense, the blades creating sparks, til Aizen stopped spinning and jumpeed up high above Kaien and quickly charged and released a purple cero at the ground beneath him. Aizen watched the destruction with a cocky smile, it was soon removed when Ichigo whispered into Aizen's ear as he floated upside down next to him.

Aizen didn't react fast enough, and so he was unable to black the oncoming attack from Ichigo's Tensabana. He flew down into the crater of his own creation blood shooting from his now open chest. "I can't match him! THIS IS ABSU-" Aizen was interrupted by the impact into the ground. He got up on one knee panting heavily. He pulled his head back barring his teeth as he let out a loud roar of frustration reinforced by reiatsu. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG G!"

Kaien calmly floated down, when he touched down he dissipated the Tensabana in his left hand. As he walked forward to Aizen's kneeling form he tried to recall any restraining kido from his past as Kaien Shiba. The only ones he could remember clearly was Rikoujukorou and Soju Sabaku.

(Listen to Bleach OST Treachery)

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of the spinning wheel. With light, divide thus into six! Bakudō #61! Rikujōkōrō!" Kaien then pointed his finger at the kneeling Aizen. As Six rods of light crashed into Aizen's waist Ichigo continued. "Bakudō #63! Soju Sabaku!" Kaien raised his other arm and a golden chain of light started to wrap around Aizen.

"Aizen. I will make..!" Kaien suddenly shot forth ramming his knee into Aizen's face,"...you pay!" He turned around and slammed his foot into Aizen's gut. " All you've ever done is betray othe...!" Ichigo was interrupted as a purple blast punched its way through Kaien's chest. Ichigo's words caught in his mouth as he stumbled away from Aizen doubling over in pain. He looked at Aizen who now stood un restrained infront of him. Ichigo started to choke and cough as white liquid burst from his mouth and the now hollow hole in his chest. " No I won't give in... you bastard." He started to rip and claw at the increasing amount of fluid as it tried to envelope him. but every time he would rip it off it would start coming back twice as much and twice as fast. He soon found him self on his knees as he fought to keep his sanity." NO! Get...GEt oUt oF MY head!" The liquid started to harden and shape as he continued to resist, it began to grab at his mask's base trying to make him revert to his Inner Hollow's strongest form. " I wilL NeVEr SubMIT to YOU AGAIN!" He grabbed his left horn and snapped it off making the transformation end.

But before he could regain his focus on Aizen, he felt something slam him in the chest it wasn't Aizen for he didn't go flying. His thoughts then landed on the only possiblity, Kido. He felt like laughing. That was until he felt it. He felt his arms start to stop moving at his will. His eyes widened in shock. H started stepping forward towards Aizen. "What did you do?!" Aizen smirked," I used a kido i developed,I call it Eien no Jisei, personally incase someone did, in the off hand chance, happen to be more powerful then me. It is over. Once that Kido landed on your chest you were finished." He waited and watched as his spell took effect even more.

"NO! I won't be stopped by something as pathetic as a kido spell!" He started to move his arms again as he materialized Tensabana. "I must make the soul reapers pay for allowing a pathetic traitor exist among them, I must destroy you!" He felt something akin to chrystal start to form on on his chest and left arm. He didn't let it stop him he kept walking forward, regardless of the amount of resistance the crystal substance gave his legs he swung his left arm as hard as he could breaking the Chrystal.

"I MUST EXIST FOR THEM AND ONLY THEM!"

He slammed his hands together making a weird symbol as he stood right in front Aizen who wished to see the death of his opponent.

"BAKUDO #99! PART ONE! KIN!" Aizen's eyes widened as he and Ichigo were smacked down into the ground as a large X shape of cloth covered them as iron rods slammed into the ground. Struggling to move his hands to finish the Kido spell, he continued on.

"BAKUDO #99! PART TWO! BANKIN! FIRST SONG!" Kaien continued to hold the spell as he and Aizen were bound in spiritual fabric. Ichigo grunted as he struggled to move his hand, with it now being held by the effects of Eien no Jisei and now Bakudo #99, He used much reiatsu as he could to assist the move ments of his hand. Once he finally got his hands were he wanted, he materialized Tensabana's true form. It's true form was essentially both of the weapons held together by the hilts which were now longer. He started to spin the weapon as best he could slashing up the cloth holding him. when he ripped it open he tore himself from the cloth and jumped back as the cloth began to fix itself and reform around Aizen.

Ichigo noticed as he stood still that the chrystaline material had stopped forming on him meaning that Aizen could no longer keep it active to paralyze him. He was going to make Aizen suffer for all of his misdeeds.

"Aizen watch closely." He started to spinning Tensabana over his head with both hands. The blade started to collect reiatsu as it began to glow purple. "I'm going to make you atone for all of the death and pain you've caused." He stopped spinning abruptly and flung Tensabana up into the air. When it reached fifteen feet above them it stopped and kept spinning before it grew sharp points. As it went on the points got larger. When the spinning weapon came to an instant stop it shot the sharp points out , which then shot out hundreds of thousands of blue and purple arrows. Which began to hover in the air.

"Aizen. PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Kaien then slammed his palms together interlocking his fingers as he did so the sharp arrows started to rain. Aizen was astonished at the total amount of the needle sized arrows. He watched as the got closer and closer.

"SIN FIN CASTIGO!" With that Ichigo made the rain speed up and cascade into Aizen, the little tiny needles piercing Aizen countlessy. When the dust cleared away Aizen lay on the ground coughing up blood. as he used his last remaining arm to lift him up only for it to give up. " I..Im...IMPOSIBLE!" HE coughed out, as he cursed to himself. "HOW!" he started to have a coughing fit as he turned himself over. "HOW WAS I BEAT BY A BEING AS LOW AS YOURSELF?!" He started to cough again more blood spewing out of his mouth. He tried to grab Ichigo's ankle but his eyes widened as his arm shattered into dust. "What?! Why is this happening?" Ichigo turned as he heard footstep. what he saw was Urahara and Ulquiorra approaching. "It's because the Hogyoku has rejected you in the end." Ichigo looked at Urahara he seemed fine and so did Ulquiorra. He turned back at Aizen to watch the man's final moments. He listened as Aizen cursed all that existed as his body started to blow away. "ESPECIALLY YOU KUROSAKI!" he raised hat was left of his arm. "I ESPECIALLY CURSE YOU TO DAMNATION, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" With that the man who nearly killed every existing soul reaper captain, faded away as if he never existed in the beginning.

~WOOO FINALLY IM FINISHED WITH AIZEN! Oh well there is still more to write. Review please and thank you also tell me if the songs i put in there fitted the mood for those moments of the story. Peace~


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Ichigo walked away from the bodyless puddle of blood. He looked at Kisuke as he turned to face him. " What do you plan to do now?" Kaien shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He sealed his zanpakuto reverting to his. " I do know what I will start with though." He turned to Ulquiorra, "We must return to Hueco Mundo. You know as well as I do that we are not allowed in the Seireitei." Kisuke nodded saddly in understanding. He stabbed Benihime into the air as he turned it like a Key. "Your are always welcome at the Urahara Shoten." Ichigo nodded. He then frowned." I was actually going to ask you if you would join us in Heuco Mundo. We need some one with brains. I may be smart but im not a genius like your self." At this Urahara smiled, he flicked his fan open."Is the almighty arrancar hiring me, a humble shop keeper?" "I'm asking a serious question Kisuke." He crossed his arms. " Kisuke didn't miss a beat."Yes." Kaien was actually suprised, but he smiled none the less. 'Good', he thought. He walked pass Kisuke and Ulquiorra into the Senkaimon, "Then lets go." Ulquiorra nodded. Kisuke looked up not realizing that they had taken off with out him, "Don't leave me you two!" He shouted as he ran after them.

~A short jaunt through the Dangai Precipice World later~

Kaien stepped through the Senkaimon to enter the Fake Karakura Town. When he looked around he noticed that there were multiple non seated soul reapers were milling about to do meanial tasks. He opened his Pesquisa and checked to make sure his orders were followed to the letter. He almost laughed as he felt Grimmjow hitting Kenpachi as he started to move only for Yachiru to jump up and bite Grimmjow's hand causing him to freak out and start shaking the pinkette around erratically trying to pry her of his hand. He then 'saw' that Orihime was no longer amongst the living. He noticed that the Vizards were being tended to while, Unohana and Nemu were walking towards Grimmjow. What he didn't like was that Toshiro and Shuuhei were rapidly aproaching Grimmjow's location. "Ulquiorra intercept Shuuhei and Toshiro. Delay them and try to recruit them, for Shuuhei appeal to his path of 'justice', and if you can't then I want you to eliminate them. Kisuke I'd like you to go and get Yoruichi to join us. Oh you might want to have Yoruichi ask Soi Fon to join or else that will become a quick issue. I will gather every one else, meet me here when you two are finished." In a flicker he disappeared, only to reappear infront of a paniking Grimmjow as he was still trying to get Yachiru off of him. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD LET! GO! OF! MY! HAND!" As he was shaking her about Yachiru saw Kaien appear and suddenly recognized him causing her to release Grimmjow's hand."Ichigo!" She cheered as she ran up to him, "Tell this meanie," she quickly points at Grimmjow,"To stop hitting Kenny!" She then points at Kenpachi. Ichigo kneels down and pats Yachiruo on the head.

"Don't worry Yachiru. I had him do that to keep Kenpachi from challengin Grimmjow to a fight or rushing to look for me." She killed her frown and took on a look of confusion. "I don't get it but why?" Ichigo stood back up he pointed to Grimmjow, "Get ready to move him." Grimmjow nodded reluctantly as he held his hand in pain. He shook it a few times then grabbed the elventh squad Captain. Ichigo looked around with his Pesquisa, making sure nothing was going wrong he felt Kisuke and two other beings running along with him in his designated rendezvous. He also felt Ulquiorra moving towards the RV along with two people.

He smiled his plan was going effortlessy. He looked at Yachiru and motion with his thumb for her to jump on to his back. She did so and they were off. Ichigo first had to stop and collect Unohana and Nemu. He felt a pull inside of him as he saw the look of sadness on Unohana's face. He ignored it there was no time to be feeling pulls. He told them to follow. When all were ready he raised his hand, palm up. He charged his signiture purple cero and released it into the sky. He grinned insanely as he noticed via his Pesquisa that he had got the intended result, the attention of all present soul reapers. He watched as, lead by the Head Captain, all present soul reapers in the Fake Karakura Town assembled before himself.

The Head Captain was the first to speak. "Is that you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kaien kept up the mad grin as he answered the old soul reaper, " Yes it is I, but then again it is not." He add cryptically answered. He dropped his grin and held an indifferent look upon his face. " I am Ichigo Kurosaki,but I am the reicarnation of Kaien Shiba!" He shook his head as he smiled, " I am, as you can tell," he tapped his mask fragment," also an Arrancar." Every person's face present excluding those behind Kaien had shocked faces on them. "Yes, your beloved Ichigo, me" He began, placing his open hand ove his now visible Hollow hole,"...is now your one of your most despised enemies."

"I now continue along a new path, one of justice..." this made Shuuhei visibly nod in agreement."...any and all who stand in my way will be unregretably killed. I will not negotiate with those who can't except change into their lives." He then turned slashing his hand through the air before him, causing a rip to appear before him, creating a Garganta. I now declare war upon the soul Scoiety and all of it denizen's" he turned his head over his shoulder to face them having his mask be the only part they saw,"I will not stop till I see the Seireitei burning beneath my feet. Enjoy the peace while it last!" He finished with an insane laugh that echoed through the sky as he and his followers left via the large Garganta.

~Well that is chapter 9 for you guys I will now be taking abreak for about half a week maybe a bit more, while I brainstorm ideas, and write more chapters. tell me what you think about my story and yes Ichigo is semi insane and mad with power. He is not like Aizen however where he wants to take over all that exists. No he uses his power to protect thoughs he cares for. Reviews please and thank you PEACE!~


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapters 10~

Ichigo smiled as he walked through his new palace, Las Noches. As he walked he liked how one unfamiliar with it's structure would easily get lost in its numerous identical halls. He walked by a large set of solid marble that was decievingly light and easy to open. When he did he grinned at what he found. "The throne room perfect. Hmmmm seems abit, bare." He frowned in distaste. Needs more colour, and a new location. He smiled as he rembered there was a control room somewhere for the entire fortress of Las Noches.

-with Toshiro Shuuhei and Ulquiorra-

Toshiro stood amazed at the grandness of the fortress. Even the Seireitei wasn't as beautiful as Las Noches. "So since we will be living here where will we stay?" He then pointed his finger between him and Shuuhei. Shuuhei leaned up against the wall as he waited." Ulquiorra simply walked a few feet down before turning to the left his pushed into the wall and a door like opening was created. "Most laws of physics do not exist in the boundaries of Las Noches." he then turned and walked over to the other side of the hall and did as he had and another door appeared.

Shuuhei being the less mature,"DIBS ON LEFT!" He shouted as he went left not realizing the door was no longer there making him not only run into the wall but fall on his ass. As he stood up he looked to Ulquiorra."What the hell!? Where'd the door go?" Ulquiorra nodded, "To access a room you must place your spiritual pressure into the door then it becomes yours forever as long as you live inside Las Noches that is." Shuuhei nodded now understanding. "Gotcha. So I do like so..." he placed his hand against the wall and flowed reiatsu into the wall and a door appeared."...and boom. My room." he smiled as he walked in then, it turned into a frown s he looked at the white room everything was white, the bed, the carpet, the night stand, the table, the blankets, every thing was pure white. Shuuhei turned around and looked at Ulquiorra with a 'your joking' face. "The fuck? Why is everything so white?"

Ulquiorra walked into the room and leaned over the 'desk' this desk has a list of things for you to change your room to your wishes. Almost everything you can think of is available." Shuuhei could only whipser, "sweet" He ran into his room and pushed Ulquiorra aside and started inputting commands.

"Every thing you order will take while to get since procurement is difficult at the moment." Shuuhei nodded in understanding. 'It's better then nothing" He said as he kept clicking the keys to the computer.

Ulquiorra turned around and exited the hall with Hitsugaya, when he did so he noticed that all the walls were no longer white but where blue with purple banners with gold trim. "How fitting of Las Noches' new king. Purple is the the color of Royalty and his Zanpakuto uses reiatsu in the form of water. It seems he has found the Throne Room then." He turned to the ex soul reaper captain"The Throne Room, where ever Lord Kaien has relocated it, will be where we will meet with him every day to plan our ccourse of actions. As far as I have been informed, today's plan was to get the new members of Lord Kaiens army to get used to the functions of Las Noches." He then turned and walked away to consult with Kaien.

~Few minutes later, new location of the Throne Room~

Ulquiorra pushed the now solid gold doors covered with purple, as he entered the new Throne Room what he saw actually filled him with a very slight sense of suprise. The golden and purple doors he had entered where merely a sense of tradition for the new Throne Room was in the center of the vast desert inside of Las Noches. The Throne its self was in the center of a large square mile that was framed by four walls each having a gold and purple door. Surrounding the Throne Chair, were multiple tiers of teal blue marble at different heights, each having a ornate chair of black marble with silver swirls. A special device, assuredly created by Urahara made it so that Ichigo would seem to be sitting facing any onlooker, when in reality Kaien could only see foward which is why Ulquiorra was placed behind him.

As his second in command, along side Kisuke Urahara, he was to be placed behind him to prevent any would be assailants from reaching him via his blind spot. As he approached he noticed Ichigo madly tapping on the blue and purple keyboard that in short controled Las Noches. "Ah Ulquiorra you have come to see how I have changed the Throne room no?" Ulquiorra nodded and said yes. He noticed the very special and ornate Throne he sat in compared to Aizen's plain white throne. Leading to the ornate throne were several statues of a beautiful woman in a robe that accentuated her curves. Each of the statues, Ulquiorra noticed, held a relpicant version of Lord Kaien's very on Zanpakuto, Nejibana.

When he finally got close enough, beffore he kneeled in respect, he noticed the chair was mostly a bright teal marble speckled and swirled with purple and black patters. In the top of the Thrones back was an array of Golden Crowned human-esque skulls.(Imagine a row of barragan's release's skull.) Leading to the Throne was a bright distinct purple carpet.

"Lord Kaien, I have introduced Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuuhei Hisagi to Las Noches and it's basic workings as you instructed, while Grimmjow doe sthe same for the rest of our new guests." Kaien nodded as he pushed the keyboard and attached screen away. It oddly 'disappeared' as he did so. " Very good Ulquiorra, the sooner we get Las Noches back up and running the better, I want to be searching for soldiers to help fight the soul society." Ulquiorra nodded for he too agreed. " What will our next course of action be?" Ichigo thought for a bit before he stood up. " We will look for two to three adjuchas in the menos forest or in the dunes of Heuco Mundo." He started to walk around to the back of the Throne, " We need to have a loyal subject that can recruit more hollows or arrancar for us. Right now we barely stand a chance. If I was to use Segunda Mugetsu I would still be killed like cow to the slaughter house." He shook his head in annoyance." No we need more arrancar but I don't want any one thinking they can go and grab a new Hogyoku and think they can rule everything and everyone. I'll see if Urahara can make one that will only respond to me, you and of course himself. That would be a excellent idea." Ulquiorra agreed, he too did not want another Aizen. He was brought out of his thoughts though as Kaien continued. "I need you to go andbring my Yoruichi and Soi Fon," he leaned on his left arm as he brought his left knuckle to his cheek. "I need them to do a few things for me." with that Ulquiorra disappeared with a buzz. Kaien smiled as he thought about how things were going he got rid of that annoying girl Rukia, he eliminated the only other briliant mind that could oppose Kisuke. He had one of the fastest fighters that was alive to date. He didn't need to worry about any more Quincies due to Uryu's death. No more Chad. No more Renji. No more Orihime. No more family. No more.."No!" Kaien rose as fast as lightning. " Dammit!" Kaien then began to Sonido and Shunpo as fast as he could towards the nearing presence of one Kisuke Urahara. When he got into the same long hall as the genius was, he stopped moving and instead started walking at a breakneck pace."Oh hello my dear fearless-!" His playfull mood was reduced to ash as he saw the fearful and angry face on Kaien. "I need to get into the Soul !" Kisuke merely waved his hands in a calm down gesture. "What's gotten into you? Why do you need to get into the soul SocietY?" He tilted his head as he waited for Ichigo to respond. " Kukakku Shiba, my sister. I got caught up in the proclamation of the war against the Soul Society that I forgot to find her before we left. Dammit I am an absolute idiot!" Kisuke placed his hand on Kaien's shoulder. "Calm down I can open a Senkaimon in the West Rukongai. I can have Yoruichi and Soi Fon acompany you since they are stealth experts so they can make sure your never spotted by any soul reapers. I will join as well, while you find kukakku I will take Nemu and storm Mayuri's Data as well as try to enter the Deireisho Archive's I want to get as much of my data while I'm in there. With Nemu copying and erasing all existence of Mayuri's data will be easier." Kaien nodded as he stopped and released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He nodded and walked back to his throne.

~with Yoruichi and Soi Fon~

The two were walking towards their new room that they had already been introduced to and they had started to decorate it. "Lady Yoruichi, are you sure you can trust working with Arrancars and Hollows?" asked Soifon as she walked beside Yoruichi, she glanced at the walls that had just changed a few minutes ago, secretly enjoying the blue and purple theme of the fortress. "If Kisuke is willing to trust Ichigo, Kaien, or um what ever his name is now. Then I am as well. Besides," she turned to face," It means we don't have to worry about work or have responsibilities."She hugged Soifon and ran of to their room leaving the ex squad 2 captain with a blush and a puzzled look.

~Grimmjow~

Grimmjow walked down the halls of the new Las Noches. Feeling like throwing up due to the new colour scheme. " I need to remember the only reason I follow him is because he saved me and I've been promised fighting." He shook his head, he laughed to himself as he thought of all the battles to come. 'Only a matter of time. Before I take Ichigo of his throne and rule Heuco Mundo." He started to laugh crazily as he walked down the hall.

~AN/ well thats it for this chapter, I've given the run down of the appearance of Ichigo/Kaien's new base of Operations. As I've said I am going to take a break but I might break that and keep posting chapters any way. If you have any questions ask away.~


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Kaien walked down the secluded hall of Las Noches on his way to speak with Kisuke. He had just finished getting over worrying about how to bring his sister Kukakku to him, but that had brought an even more troubling thought to him. He would always be with Nejibana, but in all that time she would be stuck inside his Inner World. She was content with it, but he wasn't he wanted to have her her infront of him. He wanted her to be physically infront of him. He was going to ask Kisuke if he knew anything that would work. He had thought of the device that he used when he learned Bankai so long ago, but it only lasted three days. That wasn't enough for him though.

He finally knocked on the door as he reached it and heard the genuis' voice tell him to come in. He stepped through the threshold and came to see the form of Kisuke working at his large cluttered desk. "What brings the mighty ruler of Las Noches to my humble abode?" He asked merrily, which soon faded away as he saw the once again desperate look on Kaien's face as he walked through the door. 'In all your time as a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squad's have you ever heard of a way to permanetnly manifest a Zanpakuto?" Kisuke thought a minute but to Kaien's dissapointment he shook his head. " Sorry but I have not, but if I find anything I will tell you immediatly." Kaien nodded, "That will be all." Ichigo turned, and left Kisuke to his devices.

He walked towards the Dinning hall as he was hungry. He was soon greeted by the wafting scent of morning breakfast, he recognized the scents of bacon, blueberry pancakes and the tell tale scent of citrus that ment Orange Juice. He gently opened the two large doors and surveyed the room noticing that every one except Urahara was here. He was suprised as he saw that Soi Fon was smiling as she talked to her 'Lady Yoruichi'. He was caught of guard as he saw Grimmjow smiling a normal smile, rather then his usual smile of insanity or his frown of boredom, while he talked to Kenpachi, as they traded tales of their battles and scars. He walked to the center table and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs, to which he then continued on to his seat which resided up a few stairs.

The seat in question had an overlooking view of all the other occupants of the room. When he finally sat down he heard the polite but monotone greeting of Ulquiorra. "Good morning Lord Kaien." Ichigo nodded at his second. He began to eat his breakfast with manners befitting that of nobility, when he was finished he placed them on the ground next to his seat. "Everyone I wish to speak." This silenced every one present automatically. He glanced at the annoyed look on Grimmjow's face, but he ignored it. "I will be leaving with Yoruichi, Soifon, and Urahara and Nemu In a few minutes. While I am gone Ulquiorra is in charge." He then looked at Grimmjow, "You are to obey him, Grimmjow. I will not except rogue actions while I am gone." He stood up and began walking down the steps. "That is all." As he walked out of the door he was followed by Yoruichi, and Soifon, and Nemu. He walked down to Kisuke's room once again. This time Kisuke was outside the door whistling as he leaned against the purple and blue wall. "Is it time already? Just kidding." He turned and joined the group standing next to Nemu as they continued to walk through out the halls of the massive Fortress to the main gate.

When they exited the massive structure Kisuke opened a Senkaimon to the Soul Society, or more specifically the West Rukongai. Kaien lead the group as they proceeded through portal.

~West Rukongai a few minutes later.~

A bright light showed and then died down as a group of people wearing black cloaks walked out of a door way. The group split up as two of the five walked away towards the lights of the Seireitei in the distance. The other three walked along the path infront of them. Two of the three remaining walked of into the trees disappearing into the darkness of the night. The sole remaining ryoka walked towards a large building with two large arms holding a banner that said Kukakku Shiba.

~With Kisuke and Nemu~

Kisuke quickly and stealthily walked along the buidlings. Darting from structure to structure, as they neared the tall tower in the distance that was the 12th Squad's Research and Development wing. The two stopped moving as a small patrol of three unseated soul reapers walked by. When the coast was clear he signled Nemu to go, himself following shortly after. When they reached the gate to the large tower he looked to Nemu,"Your up Nemu, I have no idea of how this place is layed out. You however do. So lead the way and I'll watch your back." The usually quiet girl nodded "Right away ," she said as she walked by the main gate,"this way." She whispered as she waved her hand showing him that it was all clear.

The ex lieutentant kept walking stealthily as she rounded the corner. She kept walking before she stopped. She turned and faced the wall before she placed her hand on the wall and pushed in. The sound of gears turning sounded and a door opened into the ground. Kisuke smiled under his hood as he walked forward into the opening,"Very nice Ms. Nemu." commented as he dissappeared into the dark depths soon followed by Nemu.

~With Kaien~

He walked along the path that led to the strange building. When he approached the building he noticed the two large guards that were at the door. He nodded his head causing two black blurs shot from the dark and removed the two men from his sight. He walked up to the sliding door, grasping the side as he reached it. He took a deep breath as he slid it open. He walked down the steps, doing so silently as he didn't want to alert the person he was looking for. He didn't want to make a scene, he wanted to get in and then get out as easily as possible.

When he reached the bottom he quietly grasped the door in front of him. He slid it open, when he did he was confronted via an attempted kick to the face which he deftly dodged by crouching down before having to move and roll aside. His previous location was smashed as the occupants leg crashed down. He quickly looked up at the person and smiled as he started dodging all the person's attempts to hitting him or reveal who it was under the hood."Show yourself you creep," she shouted as she swiped her hand throught the air attempting to knock the hood away.

It worked but she wasn't ready for the person under it. For as the hood slowly fell away the mask and face of Kaien Shiba was revealed. Kukakku slowly backed away from the intruder in shock."no...no it can't be..."She started to cry as she didn't want it to be a dream."...Kaien?" She cried out, as Kaien revealed hi sface fully by stepping further into the faint light produced by the candle on the wall. "Yes. It is me...my dear sister Kukakku." She ran into his arms as she cried onto his shoulder. "I thought you were dead that you would never ever be with me, by my side again." he embraced her genlty, "I have defied death to be with you again." He pulled away from her holding her shaking hands in his own. "I can not stay. I am forbidden from being in the Soul Society." She gave him a puzzeled look but it soon vanished as she looked up and truly took in his appearance. He had long orange and black hair, he had a mask on the left side of his face, and his eyes, they were as hollow like as possible surrounded by a sclera as dark as night." Your a hollow." she whispered as she backed away jerking her hands away from him.

He shook his head in diagreement. "No I am not a hollow I am an Arrancar I am a hollow that is no longer bound to an existence of insanity and hunger. I have the the powers of a soul reaper as well as the powers of a hollow. I am a perfect being." He raised his hand at his side and materialized Nejibana. Proving he was Kaien Shiba. "Kaien it really is you isn't it?" He nodded as he walked forward to her, embracing her in another hug. He then pulled her chin up with his hand as he kissed her. She didn't hesitate for a millisecond as she kissed him back. A moan of pleasure and dissapointment ecsaped her lips as he pulled away. "We must leave now. We can continue this later,"he said with a smile,  
"but for now we must meet back up with my team."

Kaien grabbed his dear sister's real hand as he lead her up the stairs, to the outside. He then looked to his left and right nodded both times before he continued to run, with his sister right beside him. When he reached the area where he and the rest had appeared Yoruichi and Soifon appeared before them. This caused Kukakku to open her eyes in suprise. " Yoruichi? Is that really you?" she asked suprise evident on her voice. The purplette nodded in affirmation." Yep it's me alright, glad you ok." she quickly looked behind her and made a hand gesture to Soifon, who suddenly disappeared. "Hide quickly!" She whispered as she too disappeared. Kaien used Sonido as he held Kukakku's hand. He then, along with Kukakku then disappeared into the forest.

Kaien looked aound the tree at the group of six soul reapers that walked by as they continued to patrol. He turned back to Kukakku giving her a reassuring nod. He tightened his grip on her hand as he used Sonido again to reappear in the clearing. Yoruichi soon followed. They then waited for Kisuke and Nemu to return. While they did Kukakku and Yoruichi chatted animatedly off to the side as Kaien and Soifon talked briefly. Time finally passed by as Kisuke and Nemu shunpoed before them. Kaien stood up first and walked over to Kukakku and grabbed her hand, helping her up. Kisuke looked around before opening a Senkaimon.

As they walked through none of them noticed the two eyes that watched them from the dark as they all filed into the portal. "All in due time Kaien Shiba." whispered the mysterious figure.

The moon's light slowly unraveld as a cloud moved away, the light slowly crept towards the being, when the light hit the being nothing was standing there. Just the empty ground as the clearing was illuminated by the moons beautiful light.

~Heuco Mundo - Oustside Las Noches main gate~

Kaien exited the Senkaimon with Kukakku and the others, him still holding his sister's hand. He looked back at the Senkaimon and whispered, "Indeed you bastard." Kukakku turned to face her brother. "You say something?" He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at the closing Senkaimon. "Nope not a thing." he said as he smiled and kissed Kukakku. She kissed back. They were saddly dissapointed as Kisuke announced his findings. "Kaien I found something that might help with what you wanted earlier this morning." Kaien's anger immediatly died down. "Well spit it out already." He turned to Yoruichi Soifon and Kukakku. "Take her to my room." Yoruichi nodded and grabbed both of the girls hands and ran of into Las Noches. "Kisuke continued there after. "Muramasa." he said simply. Kaien shook his head not understanding. "He was a powerful Zanpakuto that could control other people's Zanpakuto, he could make them manifest and have the Zanpakuto turn on the wielder. He belong to the powerful soul reaper Koga Kuchiki. He was long ago sealed away when he was accused of betraying the soul society. But before he was sealed away he made Muramasa, who could manifest himself in the first place, run away to protect himself. Muramasa has never been seen since then and I believe I know why," To this Kaien raised his eyebrow." The reason they've never found him is because he found a way to enter Heuco Mundo." Kaien's eyes widened, it made sense. The soulreapers rarely every sent people to Heuco Mundo due to it being filled with Hollows. It was tantamount to suicide. "Well then lets get going Kisuke."

~That's it for Chapter 11 everyboby. Who is the mysterious person that Kaien seems to know. What will Kaien and Kisuke find when they go searching for Muramasa. It will all be revealed in due time. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

Kaien and Kisuke had begone walking through the barren desert of Heuco Mundo in search of the Zanpakuto spirit, Muramasa.

Kaien was becoming aggravated as they had forced multiple hollows to talk but none had info save for their latest find. "Have you heard of any zanpakuto in the meno's forest?" the Adjuchas shook it's head as he stood into the despairing eyes of the Arrancar that stto before him. Kaien grabbed him by the neck with one of his hands even thought the hollow was bigger then him he was still able to lift him relativly began to squeeze the life from the hollow, he enjoyed the sensation of having control of ones life in his hands. the hollow tried to speak but on strangled coughs came out, "the...cough!...one...hack!...twists...and bends...cough! cough!...space." he chocked out as he tried to raise his arm to point deeper into the Menos forest. He nodded his hands as he threw the hollow into a nearby tree. Kisuke looked at him with a wary expression, "Was that really neccessary?" Kaien simply shrugged his shoulders as he walked forward into the dark alcove in the trees.

~Muramasa sat in the cave as he began to depressingly rember his master Kouga. He clenched his fist as much as he could for he could not make a full fist with his extremely long fingernails. He jerked his head up as he heard a loud crash in the distance as it echoed through out the. 'Why can't these damnable hollows just be quite!' He stood up as he went out to kill and absorb the ones responsible for disturbing him. What he cam face to face with made even him tremble some what. Stalking towards him was the most powerful figure he had felt in at least a thousand years.

When he looked into the beings eyes they were suddenly right in his face, he immediatly noticed the hand around his throat." Im going to toss you around for the trouble I've had to go through looking for you." With that he threw the wandering Zanpakuto Spirit up into the air. He used sonido and reappered behind the Zanpakuto as he planted his fist into Muramasa's gut sending him into the ground effortlesly. He floated to the ground and walked towards the Zanpakuto. "Now, I'm going to ask you something." Muramasa had different plans he moved his palm to face Kaien. A shockwave of strange energy impact kaien harmlessly or so he thought. He could no longer move, the same implied for Kisuke for the scientist could no longer move as well. "What?!" He watched helplessly as the Zanpakuto utilized his special unique power. He 'reached into' Kaien's suspended chest. He then pulled his arm out as a mass of cyan blue reiatsu emerged from the arrancar's chest. "You will leave me alone now." He turned away to go back into his cave as Nejibana manifested completley in front of Kisuke and Kaien. Muramasa listened for the sound of blood as he waited for the Zanpakuto of the arrancar to turn on it's master. What he heard made him stopped cold in utter shock. "Any one else and that would have worked Zanpakuto." He slowly turned around as he came to face the arrancar's face he had alook of disbelief at the sight before him. "Our bond is to strong to be manipulated by the likes of you." Nejibana nodded in agreement as she grabbed Kaien and kissed him. She pulled away and sat down and leaned back on her arms next to him as she waited for something to happen.

"As I said before I will ask you something." He raised his hand to silence Muramasa as he attempted to interject. "You WILL be silent." He turned to Kisuke, "you may leave and return to Hueco Mundo" He then turned to the Zanpakuto with ringed eyes. He began once Kisuke shunpoed away. "I will help you return to your master," This widened Muramasa's eyes," As long as you obey me as Ruler of Las Noches and King of Heuco Mundo." Muramasa nodded his head as he got on his hands and knees," As long as you help me free Lord Kouga then I am your loyal subject, Lord?" Kaien helped Nejibana back up as he held her hand," Kaien is my name." He then beckoned forth the lost Zanpakuto. "In the future you will help me in my quest to eradicate the organization known as the Soul Society."

~ Few minutes later near the entrance to Menos Forest~

As Kaien, Nejibana and Muramasa where nearing the exit for the Menos Forest Kaien suddenly stopped walking as he felt two new yet familiar reiatsu signatures. He walked toward them to see two small but obviously female hollows that were fighting of a large hollow by using team work the hollow that had blue markings launched a Cero that was like electricity, where as the other hollow with red markings launched a Cero that was akin to fire. He watched as the two systematically destroyed the large hollow. He knew there was something, OFF, about them. He approached them as he would a friend. When he got closer the two hollows turned around and huddled together as they felt the power vibrating from the being. "What do you want?" the one in blue trembled as she spoke in fear. "He waved his hand." I am merely here to bring you to my Fortress of Las Noches." The blue hollow looked to her apparent sister as they were absoulutly the dame except the colors. They nodded together and began to walk towards the arrancar. "Ok we will follow you." He nodded as he gently smiled. He extended his hand to them as he told Nejibana to climb onto his back he then told Murmasa to keep up as he grasped the two hollows hands with his own. He then used sonido to rapidly move to Las Noches, Muramasa some how was able to keep up if just barely. As he and the those with him finally appeared in front of Las Noches he let go of the two hollows and turned to the heavily breathing Muramasa. "Go inside with these to Nejibana will accomany you. Look for the Throne room once there talk to Ulquiorra and have him tae you to Kisuke." Nejibana and Murmasa nodded then took off. Kaien the jumped up to the roof of Las Noches. He walked towards the multiple pillars on the top of the building. Being made of Reishi had its advatnages but if Quincies were to fight en masse that would give them more strength. Quicnies still wouldn't stand a chance against him either way. He would crush any and all beneath his foot. He was robbed of his thoughts as he felt off in the distance a new spiritual pressure arise. He stood up, and turned around. He looked down at his clothes, "I must change first. Fighting with the Hollows in the Menos' Forest had covered him in black blood and white sand. He jumped off of the dome and flew to the entrance. When he reached it he sonidoed to his room. When he got there, walked to his closet, and opened the door. He face palmed at the sight before him. His closet was filled with only robes like that which Aizen wore when he took on all of the vizards and captains. He shrugged as he grabbed the nearest one. He did admit one thing about Aizen he had style and comfortability in mind. He rolled his shoulders a few times as he tried to get use to the new outift quickly. He then left as he did, he passed by Shuuhei who was talking to suprisingly the new Hollow that had red markings. He nodded to Kaien as he walked out somewhat shivering at the sight of Aizen's old outfit.

~random part of Heuco Mundo~

A small Garganta opened to have a single form fall from it. A new figure appeared by it some minutes later the being having crawled towards. The second person was Kaien king of Heuco Mundo. The first was none other then Tia Halibel. 'She must be exausted.' He looked at the trail of blood that lead away from her. He quickly picked her up bridal style, he became more gentle as he heard her mumble something incoherent. He sonidoed back to Las Noches.

When he was back in Las Noches he took him straight to Unohana. He ordered her to heal the wounded ex-espada. She nodded right away as her hands began to glow green. He stepped back and accidently bumped into Toshirou. He was trembling, he saw something in Toshirou's eyes but as soon as it had appeared it was gone. "I know her, she is the tercera epsada Tia Halibel." He walked forward to stand by her side," She was a valiant opponent, unlike her fellow Espada she actualled cared for her fraccion." He rembered her talking about how she would avenge them by beating Toshirou then killing the Head Captain. He kneeled by her. He then waited as the Unohana sealed the wounds. She didn't stop thought as she still held the green hands over Unohana. Kaien took this as his leave and went to look for Kisuke, he turned his head back to the three,"Unohana keep me posted." The woman nodded as she concentrated.

Kaien started to walk downthe halls towards room Kisuke resided in. He once again walked by Shuuhei as the soul reaper chatted it up with the Hollow. He stopped this time, drawing the attention of Shuuhei and the adjucha. "Shuuhei I would like you to be my personal soldier, or what the Arrancar's call Fraccion." To this Shuuhei stuttered out a sure, as he watched Kaien away he was teased by the hollow.

Kaien finally walked up to Kisuke's door only to hear to people talking with happy tones. He announced his presence to which the two voicesbecame silenced. Kisuke opened it and motioned for Kaien to enter, which he did so. He looked around but did not spot anybody, he turned on Kisuke and asked, "How much longer til the Hokyoku is complete?" Kisuke smiled, "by tomoro morning." kaien nodded as he left. "You can come out Nemu." Kisuke's eyes widened. Kaien laughed as he walked to his throne.

"I see all with in my domain." With that he left the two alone.

~well That's it forthis story for about a week I'm taking break. Just who are these two hollows and why are they familar to Kaien. All will be announced in due time. Now farewell and have anice week I will post one or two chapter's on Holloween. Peace!~


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. He felt Kukakku's warmth on his arm as he stared at the ceiling blankly. He then felt Nejibana pull closer to him. He had woken up much earlier then he normally would for a reason that puzzled him. He laid motionless on the bed. His mind though, soon fell on the familiarity that the two hollows gave off there was something off about them, but he couldn't quite place it. It was a wierd sensation to have for one to feel as if they are looking at someone they know so well, when in reality it is a complete stranger. He would think more on the matter later for now he had to attend to his throne. Kaien used Sonido to escape the grasp of the two women, he then walked to his closet and grabbed his uniform. "What ever the case, they are powerful. I won't treat my subjects as disposable pawns." When the cloths were on properly he Sonidoed out through his door up onto the sandy field of his throne room which resided above his personal quarters. Kaien sat on his ornate chair and rested his head on his fist as he waited for Kisuke to finish the Hogyoku. The king did not expect to see Muramasa standing before him. "Hmm what is it?" Muramasa looked around the the bright field. "There are only a few secondary thrones. Where am I to reside during council?" to this Kaien laughed. Kaien then swung his unoccupied arm casuing a rumble to begin as another mass of marble began to emerge from the sands. When it was fully revealed it had another black and silver throne upon it like the others. "Ah thank you." He then shunpoed to the new seat and sat there waiting for orders. Kaien smiled to himself as he dozed off in his Throne.

A few hours later Kaien awoke to the sound of sand shuffling as Kisuke approached a black, blue, and purple, glowing object in his hand. Kaien stood up and walked down the steps, towards the glowning objects. He looked into Kisukes eyes, "you sure it will work like we wanted it to?"

Kisuke nodded as he held the tiny orb in between his thumb and index as he held it up to the false sun's light."It should and if it doesnt it wont blow up or anything like that ." He tossed the orb to kaien who deftly caught it. He then addressed Ulquiorra to retrieve the two hollows. He turned around and sloly walked up the stairs and proceeded to sit back down. He suddenly felt light headed as he did so but ignored it. He waited patiently for the two to arrive. When they did he smiled as they addressed him as king. He walked down the steps, as he did so he started to wobble as he saw a spectral like being standing in his sight which held an oddly familliar and foreboding smirk, when he looked at it he fell to his knees and blacked out, the hogyoku falling from his grasp. It rolled down the steps and landed at the now gone phantysmal being. Kisuke's eyes widen, he rushed forth to Kaien's side. When he rolled kaien over to see if anything was broken or damaged he noticed a large amoung of red chrystal had formed over his left arm, which was now essentually attached to his torso like it was in a sling. He tried to pull the chrystal off but every time he did it would grow back. The scientist hoisted up the king and took him into his lab/medical bay. He proceeded to place him on the table.

A while after Nejibana and Kukakku rushed in wondering what was going on. Kisuke gave them the low down, on Kaien's condition. 'It seems that by comming into contact with another Hogyoku it reawakened the kido that Aizen used on Kaien when they fought. It seemed to that when they fought this redish chrystal kept reappering and disabling Kaien while he fought eventually he overcame it some how. That i do not understand. As i said though this chrystal is very resilient, every time pryed off it returns. So basically until it comes off, Kain only had one arm." He then smiled," I'm sure a handicap like this won't even phase him," he turned around and walked off into one of the many adjacent rooms.

Kaien woke up to the staring eyes of Nejibana and Kukakku. He smiled as he rembered he blacked out, they had watched over him this whole time." thanks you two,"He then got off the table and walked out of Kisuke's lab, but first he looked the scientist's recently created hogyoku. When he did he shouted thanks and walked out, and headed back to his throne. When he reached it he was pleased to see that the two Hollows were still there, he greeted them too which each bowed in respect, "we are glad you are all right your majesty." he smiled as he placed his hand on the blue hollows head. He saw a strange glint of...something as he did. He then used the power of the Hogyoku which resided inside his pocket. The Hogyoku surged its own powers throught the hollow. A bright like bagan to blind all of those looking, when it faded a tall yet slender woman with the figure of a goddess layed in Kaien's arm. Her body not having the least bit of clothing, but he paid it no mind. Her eyes had blue eye makeup surrounding them and her eyes were like a brilliant saphire her. Her hair was a deep yet vibrant shade of blue with her lips matching the same colour. Kaien asked for her name, in a beautiful voice that rang like beautiful bells in his ears, "my name is Yin, sir."He then told Ulquiorra to due the same with the other hollow. He tossed the Hogyoku to the nihlistic Arrancar. He then did as Kaien did, the hollow stood unflinchingly, as he placed his hand on her head. He waited for the bright flash to disappear he then caught the falling girl. He was actually caught off guard at the girl's appearance she was almost the exactly the same as the other girl, with the only differences being that all of Yin that was blue was now red. He also finally got a look at their mask fragments they were odd to say the least, the remnants of there masks had formed into something akin to headbands, of which goes vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows.

Kaien adressed all present," Let it be known that these two will become my personal guard under the command of only me, Ulquiorra and Kisuke, as well as Nejibana and Kukakku." He then gently grabbed Yin's hand and sonidoed away to his quarters. When he entered his own bedroom, he saw the sleeping forms of Kukakku and Nejibana he told Yin to quietly sit on the ground, he then quickly disappeared and then reappered with yang in his arms he put her on the ground her eyes showing the shock at how fast her king was. He then told them both to grab clothes out of the closet. When they got up he caught the red blush on Yin's face as she quickly turned away and speed walked into the closet, Yang following closely behind.

He waited a few minutes, but he then looked up as he heard russling. What he saw honestly appealed to him. Yin and yang wore cloths that were identical save for the colour schemes. They both had white sleevless jackets with elbow length gloves with white bracelets on each, with Yin's being blue like her hair, and Yang's being red matching her hair. They both sported sock like stockings, black arrancar boots, and short school-girl themed skirts. He then saw the two pull their Zanpakutoes from mid air, and place them at their waists. He nodded at them," You both look amazing just as my personal guard should be." To this he waited and got the response he wanted, he saw Yin blush again. "AH HA!" He shouted as he pointed at the blue themed Arrancar. The girl started to crack under the pressure of his gaze, "Um what is it sir?" she said as she began to blush even more.

What happened next made the now awake Kukakku roar with laughter. She watched as Kaien shot forward and locked lips with Yin. The said kiss began to heat up as Kaien used his only free hand to grap Yin's neck as he deepend the kiss. 'The answer is yes." He said this causing Yang to snicker off to the side at the practically full face blush that her twin was sporting. Kaien being the benevolent ruler desided to get at Yang to ease the embarrasement of his new girlfriend.  
"Oh? And whatare you laughing about?" He walked toward her, he then placed his hand on her cheek. "i believe i saw you and Shuuhei were getting a little, 'close', a few days ago?" This made Yang blush and turn away. "i...I don't know what your talking about, s...sir." she stuttered at lying terrible. Kaien tapped hit temple, "I see all within the boundaries of Las Noches."

"Yin do you wish to stay here and get accquainted with Kukakku and Nejibana? Or would you care to walk with me?" She walked forward towards him, "I would like to walk with you, si-" Kaien placed his finger on her lips, "As one of my queens, it is now perfectly ok to call me Kaien." He grabbed her chin and kissed her again. " Ok sir, i mean Kaien." He smiled," that's better.' He then proceeded to walk towards the bed he noticed regardless of all the commotion, Nejibana was still asleep. He kissed Kukakku and then kissed Nejibana on the forehead.

He then waved goodbye to Kukakku, Kaien turned around and began walking back up the stairs, "Come." the benevelent king beckoned.

'No idea how much i want to right now." Thought the lude mind of Yin as she followed her hunk of a boyfriend. She stuck out her tongue at Yang as she put her arm over her sister's shoulder."So that Shuuhei guy huh?" She teased her sister. "Don't start Yin." growled Yang." im just messing with ya Yang." She removed her arm from Yang's shoulder then grabbed her arm and ran to catch up with their king.

They watched as Kaien walked towards his throne. He waved his hand and soon enough the 'tower' of steps it was on, widened and elevated. He then waved it again, this time a few small yet comfortable chairs formed on the steps all going in a circle around the main throne. As before Ulquiorra was behind Kaien but now their were five extra seats, Kaien walked forth, when he reached the throne he pointed to the chair directly in front of the true direction the throne faced "Kukakku". He then pointed to the one on farthest left that was slightly behind Kaien he pointed to it, "Shuuhei" He pointed to the next one," Yang" He then pointed to the empty spots next to Kukakku, 'Nejibana on left and Yin by Yang on right." Yin and Yang nodded as the used Sonido to appear in their seats. He looked at the still form of Muramasa as he sat in his own chair."Muramasa? Why do you not go to your room? Have you been staying here this whole time?" Muramasa nodded," I was not aware that we had lodgings i merely thought every one was working. I've seen the one called Grimmjow come and sit at he chair, before storming off with a scowl etched on to his features." Kaien chuckled he then had the ever quiet Ulquiorra come forth. "Ulquiorra show him his room." Yes, sire, right away." He then walked off with Muramasa, he was suprised as the to started to actually talk in something that could be possibly considered a conversation. 'birds of a feather flock together.' he thought as he walked forward to his throne." Wait then why do opposites attract!?" he shouted out loud in confusion. Yin just gave him a raised eyebrow, Shuuhei had arrived as pre ordered by Kaien. "Ah Shuuhei, welcome." Shuuhei nodded in reply. He bowed as well he then saw Yang's new form, "Is that you?" Yang smiled shyly as she nodded her head. 'Shuuhei smiled at that. "I must say you look very beautiful. It matches your beautiful personality perfectly." Kaien laughed to himself, having now forgotten his previous confusion at his thoughts. He sat down on his throne." Things are going perfect so far." With that he left his subjects to their devices as he fell asleep at his throne.

~and that's it for Chapter thirteen. I have been hit by a sudden force of inspiration and wil be posting another chapter as soon as possible. Hell i wasn't even sure i would be able to get this one out cause I lost my laptop's charger and had to get a new one. besides that tell me how I did with introducing Yin to the group as well as revealling some Shuuhei and Yang romance. With everything going right for Kaien and his friends what happen next tiem on Dragon Ball oh sorry wrong show :) later space cowbo- dammit wrong one again. screw it! goodnight everbody! Peace ohand sorry for updating ahead of time but i wont be online tomoro.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

A lowly hollow resembling a lizard crawled across the white sands of Heuco Mundo's desert as it looked for its next 'meal'. As it scurried over the sandy ledge of the dune, a foot came to smash it into the sands."These damn hollows are every where!"shouted an angry Iba as he shook his foot clean of the hollow's black blood. He walked forward, towards a cave that was seemingly unguarded.

When he reached the entrance five members of the Stealth Squad appeared with their swords draw and poised to strike. "Password." Iba sighed with annoyance. He hated this, he rarely ever remembered the passwords. " ummmm hmmm lets see whatwas it again..." he pondered out loud. "Let him through men." came a deep voice. The said voice belonged to none other then the Captain of Seventh Squad, Captain Komamura. Iba nodded as he let out a breath of relief. "thanks captain." Komamura waved it off.

"You really need to memorize the passwords, I won't always be around to let you through." Tetsuzaimon nodded apologetically. "Sir how long are we gonna spend scouting Heuco Mundo? We know they only have atleast seventeen people in side Las Noches. Why wait?" Komamura shook his head. "Did you not hear the reports of aizen and Ichigo's battle? He was seen fighting Aizen by him self." "If we couldnt even scratch Aizen what chances would we have?" iba frowned in realization. "Good point sir."

(scene change)

Kaien stood up suddenly from his throne. Shuuhei noted this, "sir?" Kaien waved him off. Shuuhei gave him a concerned look. "Don't mind me, have some personal time with Yang. I'm going for a walk," Ulquiorra then got up to follow him but halted, "alone." he finished as he opened to the gold doors.

-Few minutes later-

Kaien walked over the peak of another white sand dune. He tried moving is restrained arm which was still flat againsthis chest. he scowled when it still wouldn't budge. " Stupid fucking Aizen." He kept following his guts' instincts as he walked in the direction of seemingly nowhere. He was taken aback when suddenly three odd monsters appeared in front of him from dark voids of white and gray.

"What strange beings," he mused as he watched them nimbly moved from side to side and sometimes they would actually defy gravity and walk on air, upside down. he also took note of the strange symbols on them. "hmmm well, they don't seem like a threat..." He was proven wrong as soon as he took a step forward. The three monsters seemed to swim throught the air as they approached to attack him. "Oooooor not" he brought up Nejibana and slashed through the nearest one and it 'popped' into a white misty cloud before dissappearing. He raised an eyebrow. 'surely they would pose a true challenge if they were to attack the king of Heuco Mundo?' he thot as he nimbly dodged and dispatchedanother monster.

Before he was able to finish the last one a large shadow overcasted Kaien's now insignificant figure. "What the...?" he turned around to see a larger monster with the same white symbol on its 'face'. 'the hell is up with that symbol?' he pondered internally. The giant being was quicker then it appeared for it had kaien's arms pinned together and had lifted him up only to fling him hard into the sand. Kaien's pained body bounced like a rubber ball. kaien coughed up blood as he tried to figure out how he was unable to keep up with the creature. "Kuso!" he cursed as he was lifted back up but this time by four orbs of light that binded his feet and wrists. He struggled to gain freedom but it was to no avail. The giant creature appeared before his face only to place it's hands side by side of Kaien's form as it started to charge dark and gray energy. The monster released the energy which eventually broke through some part's of Kaien's Hierro. "AGH!" He roared in torment. "petalos Retorci-AGh!" he was suddenly slamed by the beings massive figure causing him to slam into the ground once more. Kaien then realized something, he didn't feel any of his reiatsu coursing through him like it was before the encounter. "what's going on here.." he said as he started to become disoriented. He shookd his head and observed the monster he noticed that it could move faster then it appeared capable of. He had a light bulb moment.

"Bring it you heartless bastard" (the irony, if you now what he is fighting you'll get it two thumbs up if you can tell me what they are ^_^) He waited for th emonster to rush him. when it finally did he brought Nejibana forth and used all his strength to plungeit into the beasts centre. He felt it start to tremble before it to 'popped' he followed the thrust with a decapitating motion to the last monster. kaien thrusted the trident into the ground. and leaned over to take a breather. He then felt that same pull again. He removed his Zanpakuto and resumed walking.

-Weeks earlier-

A large black portal appeared with a slight wooshing noise. Soon folloing it's appearance was none other then the mightiest of Organization XIII. Lord Xemnas. When he exited the portal more figures left it, before soon enough he was flanked by twelve figures in similar dark cloaks as the silver haired leader's. He looked up at the moon and then the surrounding areas. He smiled, 'this place is perfect' he turned to his follower's with a smirk. "our new home, a place that is hollow and desolate like our very selves." he said as he spread his arms dramatically. "This time we will conquer the worlds with our own power. We will make a new kingdom hearts from the frightened souls of the beings here." Even if there is no Keyblade wielder to release the heartless of their stolen hearts this dimension has weapons called zanpakuto which work along similar lines. the release spirits into the 'afterlife'." he recieved a few nods in understanding. Xemnas tunred back around, he raised his hand and created another black portal similar to the previous one but this one was more wide. Out of it came to figures both which looked like the same being. " We have arrived your majesty.' with this the two twins sperated apart and bowed on their knee's with their arms gesturing to Xenmas.

Almost immediatly after a third figure left the embrace of the dark portal. " ALL HAIL KING NO HEART!" shouted the two men as the stood and stepped back. The Nobody King walked forth to meet Xemnas. When he reached the group Xemnas bowed his head in respect. "Lord No Heart," he then motioned to the surroundings. "this is our new 'home'." No Heart did not respond he, or it, rather merely walked to the nearest cave entrance. He then turned and waved his hand, bringing forth a large army of white monster that were of different varieties, the flexible weak Dusks, the quick agile Samurais, and then the brutal Berserkers. He waved his hand and they all just vanished in white and gray portals. He then walked into the shadow of the cave were he would make his new throne.

~OK everybody the inspiration i had didn't last long and i have upcoming Finals so i thought I'd get one more in before Christmas break tell me what you think of the appearance of KIngdom Hearts(the whole series) as well as the upcoming involvent of final Fantasy XIII as well as maybe FF VII. Give me any ideas of how to make it so that Kaien has magic and a Chrystarium Network so that he can Beat NO Heart and save the world of Bleach and all those conected to it. Peace~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kaien watched as the Nobodies milled about. He noticed that they acted seemingly mindlessly, but he knew the minute the started fighting they were aggressive beasts. Kaien also noticed that the figures in the bloak cloaks ith their hoods up were the ones calling the shots. Internally Kaien knew there was another being inside the cave.

When he felt he gather enough info he used a sublte Sonido to leave the immediate area. 'I don't know why but my powers have no affect on them.' He finally reached Las Noches. But when he reached the fortress a bright dark and blue light was casted over the sky. It was filled with strange glyphs or runes. He then widened his eyes in suprise when he noticed a faint line was leading to it from wear Kisuke's area would be. He didn't get long to think about wht Kisuke might have screwed up because a large chiming sounded out like a multitude of church bells proceeded to ring out loud. He looked up to see a large construct slam into the white sands. A large wave of the bone bleached sands was forced up but it didn't last long til a large pulse of blue hit him and everything went silent til he heard the sound of something turning into a hard chrystal. His eyes widened as everything was suddenly turned to white chrystal around him with the...vestige,'wait how did i know what that was?' at ground zero.

He noticed dark portals started to appear before eventually strange beast and creatures appeared some small with single eyes and tiny wings, even some machina appeared. Others were grand beasts with horns and flailing tendrils on their backs. Every thing went black. When he openeds his eyes he was looking up at a giant figure with gears and bells churning and moving. The being waved it's hand and Kaien found himself wrapped up by tentacles he then was blinded by insermountable pain as a blurry brief vision entered his head. A being in grey and silver was sitting on a throne. HIS throne, the mighty throne of Las Noches.

As soon as it had come the vision was gone. When his sight was his own he looked around to see a hand full of people. A female in her late teens or early twenties with a champagne pink shade of hair wearing a military esque uniform.

Behind her also floating was a man with a large sword with spiked blonde hair. He wore a black outifit that had one arm covered by cloth held by a badge that looked like a wolf. His leg, opposed to his left arm, was covered in a separate piece cloth as well. He had a single pauldron protecting the right shoulder.

On his right were three more individuals. He noticed the most peculiar of them was a large being that had on heavy armour.(I am not gonna describe Garland except he has a helmet with large outbranching horns which look badass along with a epic purple cape.)

Next to him was man with dark armour and a spear/sword like weapon clutched in both his hands. He initially gave off the impression he was evil and dark to the core but there was something that lay beneath it's surface.

Behind him was a man that wore very dragon like armour especially his helmet. He held a long staff that had a spear held resembling a wing of a dragon and a two pronged ending.

Kaien saw a figure below the man. it was a girl that wore a blue Sari and had wild black hair with red tips. She had a wierd monster tattoo on her left shoulder. Attached to her back was a red and black lance.

'Who are these people?' he thought. 'How did they get here?' He then heard a grunt as the one in heavy armour started to move. "Where the hell am I?!" he shouted in anger. After a while of more outbursts from, the one now know as Garland, the rest had decided to tell who they were and what they were previously doing. Garland was in the middle of fighting. Well most of them were in the middle of something important, the one known as Cecil was traveling with the Dragoon known as Kain Highwind, Lightning and Fang were in the middle of fighting a Fal'cie called Orphan. The last, the one called cloud did nothing more then say his name. Garland groaned in annoyance as he removed his horned helmet to reveal a black haired man in his seemingly mid thrities his eyes glowed a strange red. The most startling thing was the strange tattoo that was branded into his left cheek. When it was revealed a quick gasp came from Fang and Lightning. Fang raised her hand in fury. "YOU DAMN FAL'CIE!" she then looked over to Lightning who also felt a stange burning feeling on her chest.

She unzipped her shirt a bit only to gasp as she saw a similar mark. "Same here." she said with a unhappy tone. They all looked around at each other showing their marks. Kaien though, had trouble do to not being able to use his hand to reveal the mark of a l'cie that was on his right pectoral muscle. He just pointed to it with his free hand. Fang narrowed her eyes at him.

Kaien looked up as a large shadow passed over them. " An Amphisbaena!" she pulled out her bladed lance and prepared for a fight. She growled as Garland stepped forward and pushed her aside. "Stand aside girl this is a matter for men" garland said so as he made a large oddly shaped weapon appear from no where. He entered a fighting stance and prepared to charge the giant wyvern. He was then flanked by the blonde and Kaien. Kaien grinned ready for the first chance to face these new foes. He to made his eapon appear from thin air. He subconciously twirled Nejibana."bring it!" He shouted as he charged forth and leaped up only to see the monster rear it's head back and spew out a large amount of acid. His eyes widened as he was hit straight on. He landed hard into the sand as garland insulted him. He watched as Garland seemingly dispatched the beast by cutting through it's thin wings after jumping then finishing it off by fall down onto the beasts head with his strange blade. It gave out one last cry before it ceast any form of movement. "Like so." He added smugly.

Fang mere replied with her middle finger. Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled it down to Fang's side."That isn't a proper way to get to know others." the pinkette scowled. Fang rolled her eyes. 'So sue me." She said with heavy sarcasm lacing her every word.

Garland simply couldn't let it go. "You should listen to the the wench." Lightning's eyes widened. However Fang didn't accept the comment. "Why you arrogant little prat!" she retorted. "I have it in the right mind to rip our your-" "ENOUGH!"

Fang didn't finish her rant, as she and all the others present turned to face the man with a crhystl incased arm called Kaien. "You're all so damn annoying." He reprimanded while he sat on the edge of a white sand dune. "Here in Heuco Mundo I command all and rule all!" He narrowed his eyes at Garland. "I am Kaien Shiba arrancar ruler of las Noches, and in my domain women and men are treated as equals, the term wench disgusts me. It is unbefitting of a being of such power to use such words."He dissappeared only to reappear floating upside down, the arrancar's white and black cloak swaying in the gentle breeze, his face not even four inches from Garland's.

He gazed into the man's glowing red eyes with his own gold ones. "I won't hesitate to remove your head if you do so again. Am I clear?" Garland hmphed and turned around. Kaien growled as he reappeared standing in front of Garland. He looked up into the man's red eyes. He proceeded to jab his finger into the man's purple armour.

"I said."

JAB! Garland kicked up a tiny cloud of sand as he stepped back from the force of the poke.

"Am I clear." JAB! again Garland moved back a step forcefully.

When he got no reply. He simply smirked. He disappeared only to reapper with his trident like weapon impaled side ways into the head of a large beast like creature with a abnormal snout and a grey skin, away from their little group.

If you you wish to have shelter in this desolate land keep up with me. He then dissappeared with a faint buzz only to appeared stabbing through two orange dog like monsters. The others saw no reason to take the seemingly young person up on his offer.

~WELL that was a terrible chapter, I keep for getting to write more on this story and now with my new fone i am ready fanfics like crazy. MORE THen I SLEeP. STUPID SHIFT KEY! also who things i should bring Anko Mitarashi and Kurotsuchi from the Naruto universe to put into Kaien's harem? Also point out any mistakes and speak up if you think i should add or remove anything(the whole cross over is staying tho i like final fantasy kingdom hearts naruto and bleach so yea... not gonna change that) also submit ideas for names(preferably english like they were in the show save for the few exceptions like Dordonni) and spanish releases and the translations on the new arrancars im having Kaien create later on im gonna have atleast 20. 12 women 8 men. and with that i have nothing left to say oh wait does anyone want any characters to be in the story from the previously said universes(NO HINATA OR SAKURA! or Temari for that matter) peace~


End file.
